


Барсучьи проблемы

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Тяготы и невзгоды Захарии Смита в шестнадцать лет. Содержит руководство по укрощению Малфоев и издевательству над героями, а также нездоровое количество пожимания плечами.





	1. Профессиональное руководство по издевательствам

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст — перевод англоязычного фанфика, который удален из сети. Автор оригинала — Майя. Пожалуйста, не забывайте указывать ее авторство, если где-то ссылаетесь на перевод.

Первый день шестого курса выдался довольно забавным.

Впрочем, Захарию все дни либо забавляли, либо раздражали — а зачастую и то, и другое вместе.

Гермиона Грейнджер, девочка, которая считала любую оценку ниже «Превосходно» происками Темного Лорда, и Рон Уизли, чьи кошмарно яркие волосы отвлекали Захарию от черт его характера, все время беспокойно выглядывали из купе, проверяя, чтобы Гарри Поттера оставили в покое. Похоже, он все еще из-за чего-то хандрил.

Эрни схватил Захарию, когда тот проходил мимо купе.

— Тссс! — зашипел он, утягивая Захарию в полную темноту.

— Я ничего не вижу, — сухо сказал Захария минуту спустя.

— Это чтобы остальные подумали, что в купе никого нет, — взволнованно объяснила Ханна. — Так Эрни придумал.

— Остальные зайдут, начнут гадать, кто опустил шторы, о кого-нибудь из нас споткнутся и подумают, что в купе никого нет?

— Прекрати все усложнять, Захария, — огрызнулся Эрни. — Пароль скажи!

— Что?

— Мы решили при каждой встрече говорить пароль, который называем при входе в гостиную. Чтобы знать, кто верный хаффлпаффец и кому можно доверить секреты, — заговорщицки сообщил Эрни.

— А нельзя выбрать другую систему? Скажем, ты мог меня узнать. Если бы не опустил шторы. — Захария замолчал. — И вообще мы еще не знаем пароля.

Последовало недолгое и донельзя таинственное перешептывание.

— Вообще-то он прав, — признала Сьюзен.

— Вечно ты все портишь, Захария! — взвыл Эрни. — Разве не ясно, мы в очень опасном положении?

— Понимаю, конечно. Я ведь только что споткнулся о Сьюзен.

— Он о том, что Темный Лорд возродился! — резко заявила Сьюзен. Кажется, ей не очень-то понравилось, что Захария о нее споткнулся.

Захария отстраненно задумался, чья же рука лежала у него на заднице.

— Ну да... Разве Дамблдор нам это не сказал на четвертом курсе? Сьюзен, ты в прошлом году была со мной в Армии Дамблдора...

— Да, — кивнула Сьюзен, — но теперь это официально. Министр магии подготовил заявление о том, что Темный Лорд вернулся. Моя тетя его подписала.

— О.

— И его цель — хаффлпаффцы! — воскликнул Эрни.

— Я думала, его цель — Гарри Поттер, — отметила Сьюзен.

Захария очень на это надеялся. Ничем другим нельзя было объяснить это вечно замученное и даже слегка заносчивое выражение на лице Гарри.

— Это прикрытие, — со всей серьезностью заспорил Эрни. — Давайте признаем: он убил Седрика и не убил Гарри, так? Он хочет нас уничтожить!

Захария вспомнил Седрика. Его было чертовски жалко. У Хаффлпаффа без него не оставалось ни шанса в чемпионате по квиддичу.

Ну и его родители, наверное, расстроились или что-то вроде того.

— И вообще мне кажется, Гарри тоже злодей и хочет нас уничтожить, — продолжил Эрни. — Все те газетные статьи — нет дыма без огня, а? И он странно на меня посмотрел всего пару минут назад.

Ханна испуганно пискнула.

— Одно ясно: на хаффлпаффцев охотятся таинственные темные силы, неведомые простым смертным, — объявил Эрни с каким-то болезненным удовлетворением.

— Я вам рассказывал, что окаменел от взгляда василиска? — произнес Джастин за спиной Захарии. — Это было ужасно. Я стал первой жертвой.

А. Это многое объясняло.

Захария вздохнул:

— Джастин, убери руку с моей задницы.

— Да, правда, Джастин, мы это обсуждали, — строго сказала Сьюзен.

— Ну извините, здесь темно! Откуда мне было знать? — возмутился Джастин.

— Джастин, твоя рука все еще у меня на заднице.

— Здесь все еще темно, — Джастин мученически вздохнул. — Ай, ладно, — недовольно пробурчал он. — Но в Итоне все так делают. И вообще, могли бы и посочувствовать жертве. Я вам когда-нибудь рассказывал, что окаменел от взгляда василиска? Первая жертва.

— Видите, вот и доказательство, — сообщил им Эрни. — Кольцо вокруг хаффлпаффцев сжимается! Мы первые в очереди на расправу!

— Насколько помню, первой жертвой стала кошка, — вставил Захария.

— Ладно, — признал Эрни. — Значит, сперва Темный Лорд уничтожит кошек и устроит оргию в кошачьей крови, а потом примется за хаффлпаффцев! Дьявольская хитрость!

— Я слышала, как Мэнди Броклхерст говорила, что хочет хорошенько пнуть миссис Норрис, — внесла свою лепту Ханна.

— Ага! — сказал Эрни. — Это точно код. За Мэнди стоит присмотреть. Она может оказаться темной, распутной спутницей Гарри Поттера, замышлять с ним злодеяния и удовлетворять его чудовищную, буйную...

Захария слегка приподнял штору.

— Он снова выпучил глаза, — заметил он.

Ханна достала бумажный пакет.

— Возьми и дыши в него, Эрни, — мягко произнесла она. — Зажми голову между коленями. Скоро тебе станет легче.

— Это... яд, — выдохнул Эрни. — Братья и сестры из Хаффлпаффа... отомстите за мою смерть...

Джастин выглядел глубоко задумчивым.

— Думаю, — отметил он, — надо расстегнуть на нем одежду.

— Ну правда, Джастин, — огрызнулась Сьюзен.

— Не осуждай меня! — Джастин огрызнулся в ответ. — В Итоне все так делают! Я тебе не какой-то чертов гомосексуал!

— Постой, — сказала Сьюзен, словно ей это только пришло в голову, — разве мы говорили не о Темном Лорде?

Захария пожал плечами.

***

Затем Гарри Поттер созвал собрание Армии Дамблдора сразу после праздничного пира.

— Наверное, хочет, чтобы у нас было несварение, — прошептала Сьюзен.

Захария погладил ее по руке:

— Сьюзен. Ты проводишь слишком много времени с Эрни.

— Гарри, — жалобно сказал Майкл Корнер, — можно мы пойдем спать?

— Думаю, тебе бы меньше хотелось спать, преследуй тебя во сне Волдеморт, — огрызнулся Гарри.

Захария подумал, что Гарри чертовски шел суровый вид, жаль только, что брюки были ему великоваты и их все время приходилось подтягивать. Изображать изможденного страдальца в обносках кого-то тучного — большая ошибка.

— Джинни сейчас покажет, как напускать на людей мышей, — продолжил Гарри. — Надо выучить все возможные заклинания, чтобы победить Волдеморта.

Захария поднял руку:

— Ты упоминаешь Волдеморта в каждой фразе, чтобы похвастаться?

— Нет, Захария, не за этим!

Захария пожал плечами.

— Ладно.

Джинни вышла вперед и принялась демонстрировать свое проклятие. Многие недоумевали, почему в прошлом году Джинни неожиданно стала гораздо более общительной и популярной.

Захария подумал, это может быть как-то связано с тем, что она укоротила мантию чуть ли не до пупка. Когда она делала пасы рукой, ее веснушчатое декольте заманчиво подпрыгивало. Гарри Поттер ничего не замечал.

— Грудью вперед, — пробормотал Захария, — она так старается.

— Джинни в прошлом году использовала это на Малфое, — с хищной улыбкой сказал Гарри.

Захария поднял руку:

— Получается, Малфой злой?

— Э-э... да, — Гарри кивнул.

— Вот как. А почему?

— Ну... он слизеринец, — ответил Гарри.

— Значит, они все злые? — спросил Захария. — Даже первогодки?

Гарри нахмурился:

— Я имел в виду, он из злой семьи.

Гермиона Грейнджер встала, подошла к нему и зашептала что-то похожее на «псст псст псст Сириус». Захария подумал, что сейчас не самое подходящее время срочно обсуждать созвездия, но это было как раз в духе Гермионы.

— Это другое, — огрызнулся Гарри. И холодно посмотрел на Захарию: — Послушай, Малфой мерзавец, понятно?

Захария задумался.

— И что, это одно и то же?

— Послушай, Малфой злой потому, что я так сказал! Боже, Захария, я тут пытаюсь собрание провести! Нам нужно бороться со злом!

— Я просто подумал, что сперва неплохо бы определить, кто именно зло, — Захария пожал плечами. — Ну ладно.

Гарри быстро выходил из себя, если его начать расспрашивать. Вообще он был ничего, но Захария заметил, что те, кто ставил под сомнения его моральные установки, вызывали у Гарри мигрень или что-то вроде того. Он старался делать это как можно чаще, потому что Гарри забавно морщился, а еще это прерывало мрачные речи. Если честно, Захария находил мрачные описания скучноватыми.

Гарри пристально смотрел на свою палочку, похоже, погруженный в темные мысли.

— Он тебе не напоминает Эрни? — тихо спросил Захария у Сьюзен.

— Если Темный Лорд и правда хочет тебя убить, то это уже не паранойя.

— Хм. То есть Гарри — это Эрни в мире, где Эрни всегда прав, — Захария покачал головой. — Обожаю этот мир. В нем так мало смысла.

— Мне кажется, в мире должен быть смысл, Захария.

— Ха, — сказал Захария. — Как ты много пропустила.

— Может, вы помолчите? — Гарри нахмурился. — Хватит болтать. Это серьезно, вообще-то.

Захария пожал плечами.

***

День закончился на такой же веселой ноте, когда Захария зашел в спальню, а на него тут же набросились и повалили на кровать.

— Сдавайся, порождение тьмы!

Захария выплюнул из рта уголок одеяла:

— Это я, Эрни. Джастин, не пытайся меня облапать.

Люди его убивали.

На следующее утро Захария безмятежно подошел к слизеринскому столу. Проходящих мимо гриффиндорцев, как правило, закидывали яйцами, читающим рейвенкловцам ставили подножки, а вот хаффлпаффец мог проскользнуть незамеченным. Были свои плюсы в том, чтобы не заслуживать даже презрения.

— Тссс, — протянул кто-то, — я подслушиваю.

Захария был уверен, что это сказал Драко Малфой, потому что больше никому в Слизерине не разрешалось так тянуть слова, — пусть профессору Снейпу об этом пока никто не сообщил. Увидев светловолосую голову, он уверился окончательно, так как всем остальным строго запрещалось использовать осветлитель.

Иногда Захария подозревал, что Драко Малфой был одержим жаждой власти, но у него мог просто быть пунктик насчет своих волос.

— Поверить не могу, что ты заколдовал подставку для яиц Гарри Поттера, — говорил Блейз Забини. — Это новый уровень одержимости.

Голос Драко Малфоя звучал мрачно:

— Он посадил моего отца в тюрьму.

Захария признал, что это могло раздражать. В конце концов, если мистер Малфой был в тюрьме, кто давал Драко карманные деньги?

В целом, он посочувствовал.

Неожиданно из подставки для яиц зазвучал голос Гарри. Драко поднес подставку к уху и повертел в воздухе, чтобы улучшить прием. Он выглядел немного помешанным.

— Я на восьмой странице газеты, — недоуменно сказал Гарри.

— О-о-о, бедняжка, всего лишь на восьмой странице национальной газеты, — процедил Драко. И встал. — Все. Я убью его.

— Нет, Драко, ты не можешь его убить, — возразила Панси Паркинсон. — Вокруг учителя. Подумай о баллах.

— Ничего страшного, Гарри, — начала Гермиона: ее голос приглушенно доносился из подставки для яиц. — Подумай о чем-нибудь приятном. Например... теперь ты снова можешь играть в квиддич!

Гарри разразился каким-то усталым, горьким и слегка вымученным смехом.

— Как будто мне нужно тренироваться, чтобы обыграть Малфоя.

— Крэбб, хватай его ноги, — безропотно приказала Панси.

Половине слизеринского стола пришлось удерживать Драко Малфоя, который с пеной изо рта цеплялся за скатерть.

— Я убью его, — глухо сказал он. — Не останавливайте меня, он должен умереть! Я... м-м-м-м, Крэбб, поосторожнее. Это дорогие брюки.

— Успокойся, Драко, — отчаянно посоветовала Панси.

— Но каждое его слово наполняет меня ужасной ненавистью, — протестующе забормотал Драко.

Захария мысленно согласился, что Гарри мог немного действовать на нервы. Он посмотрел на придавленного тридцатью другими слизеринцами Драко Малфоя с растрепавшимися светлыми волосами, все еще вцепившегося в подставку для яиц. И подумал, что его бессильная ярость была довольно забавной.

— Ты разве не хаффлпаффец? — пробурчало что-то пугающе похожее на неандертальца рядом с Захарией.

— Ты кто? — спросил Захария.

— Моя Гойл! — сказало Существо. — Превосходящий тебя слизеринец.

— Чем именно? — осведомился Захария, пятясь назад.

Гойл нахмурился под тяжестью мысли.

— Сейчас поколочу.

— Вообще-то, — заметил Захария, — я слизеринец. Просто украл мантию хаффлпаффца. Ха-ха.

— Ты похож на хаффлпаффца. Смитом зовут, — проворчал Гойл.

— А, так я и лицо его украл, — сказал Захария.

— О. — Гойл рассмеялся. — Здорово! Так их. Ха-ха. А кто ты на самом деле?

— А, Миллисент Булстрод.

— Но твоя же мальчик, — заметил Гойл.

Захария пожал плечами.

***

Какое-то время Захария размышлял о забавном Драко Малфое, а потом подошел к нему. Драко наблюдал за тренировкой гриффиндорцев и делал заметки об их стратегии, которые были довольно толковыми и, возможно, пригодились бы, не пропускай он важные моменты, строя рожи Гарри Поттеру.

Захария незаметно подобрался к нему и выбрал идеальную первую реплику.

— Гарри Поттер немного придурок, — спокойно заметил он.

Драко рассмеялся.

— О, ну наконец-то родственная душа, — ответил он, а затем обернулся и отпрыгнул назад. — Фу, хаффлпаффец, — слабым голосом сказал он. — Разве тебе разрешали со мной говорить?

— Школьными правилами это не запрещено, — заметил Захария.

— Так и знал, что надо было идти в Дурмстранг, — пробормотал Драко. — Ладно, уходи, или из тебя сделают отбивную. Прихвостни! — властно приказал он. — Прихвостни, где мои... о, ради Бога, они ушли на второй завтрак, что ли? — он задумался. — Так трудно найти хороших прихвостней.

— Будь я богат, — заметил Захария, надеясь, что не подаст Драко лишних идей, — я бы нанял убийц.

Похоже, мысль Драко понравилась, так как он обернулся к Захарии, словно признавая, что он не просто зря расходовал воздух, который больше бы пригодился слизеринцам.

— У моей матери столько абсурдных правил, — ответил Драко. — «Никаких заказных убийц, пока тебе не исполнится восемнадцать, Драко». Честно! — Захария засмеялся, и Драко, кажется, решил уделить ему больше внимания. — Как тебя зовут? — грубо спросил он.

— Захария Смит.

— Смит. Ну да, конечно. — Драко закатил глаза. — Какого хаффлпаффца ни встречу, каждый говорит, что его зовут Смит. Они что, думают, я записываю их фамилии в маленькую черную книжку?

— Не знаю, а ты записываешь? — спросил Захария.

— Вообще-то да, но имена хаффлпаффцев я туда не вношу. — Драко ухмыльнулся. — Так как тебя по правде зовут?

— Я на самом деле Захария Смит.

— В Хаффлпаффе и правда есть Смит? — Драко нахмурился. — На факультете тебя, должно быть, очень не любят.

Захария пожал плечами.

— А я...

— Драко, да, я знаю.

— Малфой, — недовольно поправил Драко.

— Я не буду звать тебя Малфоем, — решительно сказал Захария. — Это слишком в духе английских частных школ для мальчиков. Напоминает Итон.

Он подумал о Джастине и скривился.

— Понятия не имею, что такое Итон, — протянул Драко, своим тоном намекая на то, что Итон не заслужил такой чести, — но мы в частной английской школе.

— Вообще-то это Шотландия, — поправил Захария.

— Шотландия! — Драко выглядел совершенно испуганным. — Неудивительно, что нас не выпускают из школы. Туземцы носят килты.

— И что? Ты носишь мантии.

— Это вопрос приличия, — сообщил Драко. — У меня не видно колен.

А жаль, подумал Захария и на мгновение задумался, не заразил ли его Джастин.

— И у них оружие под названием волынки. И рыжие волосы, — продолжил Драко. — Дикие, маггловские Уизли.

— Волосы слегка сбивают с толку, — признал Захария.

— Зато с твоими волосами все в порядке, — благосклонно сказал Драко.

— Спасибо, — ответил Захария, осознавая, что это главный критерий Одобрения Малфоев.

— Извини, — неожиданно произнес Драко.

Игроки команды Гриффиндора спустились на землю, и Драко, похоже, просто обязан был подойти к ним. Захария увидел, как он несколько раз открыл рот, а затем Гарри Поттер, Рон Уизли и Кэти Белл набросились на него и стали колотить.

Гриффиндорцы всегда были слишком обидчивыми.

Захария прикусил губу, когда Драко упал на землю. Ау. Наверняка это было больно.

— Не хочешь помочь своему маленькому отвратительному другу? — кто-то ему крикнул.

Захария пожал плечами.

***

После обеда Гарри Поттер припер его к стенке.

— Что ж, — сказал он, — надеюсь, теперь ты видишь, какой Малфой ублюдок.

— Не совсем, — отметил Захария, гадая, откуда у Гарри взялось это навязчивое желание, чтобы все с ним соглашались. Люди, которые не соглашались с Захарией, просто забавляли его своей глупостью.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Он назвал мою мать грязнокровкой, — тихо и напряженно процедил он.

Захария нахмурился в ответ:

— Да, но... он-то просто оскорблял, а вы трое накинулись на него, подбили глаз и сломали два пальца.

— По-моему, ты упускаешь суть, Захария, — огрызнулся Гарри и ушел.

Захария пожал плечами.

Позже он слегка удивился, увидев, как Гарри подошел к Драко в коридоре.

— Эй, — сказал он. — Я не прощаю тебя за то, как ты назвал мою мать, но... мне, э-э, жаль, что мы тебя ударили. Это было неправильно.

Захария всего лишь имел в виду, что избивать было уже ни к чему, ну да ладно.

— Будто ты раньше этого не делал, — ухмыльнулся Драко после секундной заминки.

— Да черт возьми, Малфой, хватит меня бесить! — завопил неуравновешенный Гарри. — У меня и без тебя полно проблем. Мой крестный отец...

— Да, а что насчет моего отца, ублюдок! — крикнул Драко, у которого тоже явно были проблемы с умением держать себя в руках.

— Это другое!

— Не для меня! — сделав хороший аргумент, Драко тут же принялся его портить словами: — И твоя мать была...

Захария спешно кашлянул.

— О, глядите, профессор МакГонагалл, — вмешался он, хватая Драко за локоть и оттаскивая в сторону.

Ему больно было видеть, как кто-то разрушает замечательную логику. В мире так мало логики.

— Эй, это дизайнерская мантия, — фыркнул Драко. — И я уверен, хаффлпаффцам нельзя до меня дотрагиваться.

— Хватит, Драко, — сказал Захария.

— Ладно, — согласился Драко. — Почему ты меня оттащил? Я только собирался...

— Нарваться на проклятия от орды гриффиндорцев, — перебил Захария. — И ты бы сам это осознал, если бы тебе кровь в голову не ударила. Так всегда и бывает.

— Не всегда, — проворчал Драко. — Иногда появляются учителя и превращают меня в животных или появляется Темный Лорд и терроризирует меня. Все на стороне Гарри Поттера.

Он замолчал и посмотрел на Захарию, приподняв бровь.

— Гриффиндорцы меня избивали, а ты не пришел на помощь, — протянул он.

Захария пожал плечами:

— А зачем? Чтобы мне от них тоже досталось?

Драко прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Это очень разумно, — заметил он, а затем улыбнулся.

Захария подумал, что когда Драко Малфой не теряет голову от ярости, он может оказаться его родственной душой.

— Как думаешь, что мне сделать, чтобы достать Гарри Поттера?

— Постарайся не выходить из себя, — посоветовал Захария, не сильно заинтересовавшись.

— Но он меня злит, — сощурившись, сказал Драко.

— И от этого ты становишься менее хитрым, — дипломатично ответил Захария.

— Наверное, ты прав, — неохотно проговорил Драко. Захария подумал, что он казался смышленым, и тот факт, что он теперь соглашался с Захарией, это доказывал. — В конце концов, я слизеринец, — заключил Драко. Он еще раз улыбнулся Захарии, на этот раз немного теплее. Похоже, Драко очень даже умел очаровывать, когда того захочет: как, наверное, и все негодяи. — Ты не так уж плох, — надменно сообщил он.

— Мне нравится так думать, — любезно согласился Захария. — Со временем мы могли бы стать друзьями.

Драко нахмурился:

— Друзьями?

— Чем-то похоже на прихвостней, Драко, — объяснил Захария.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Может, и могли бы. Не могу ничего обещать. И вообще, с чего это ты хочешь стать друзьями?

Захария полностью одобрял подозрения насчет чужих мотивов и готов был сказать что-нибудь вроде «Думаю, ты мог бы быть интересным». Но он вовсе не собирался делать из мухи слона.

Захария пожал плечами.

***

Следующие несколько месяцев в рядах Армии Дамблдора все прибывало и прибывало. Дамблдору говорили всякое, вроде «кучка маленьких праведных мстителей» и «поощрение расколов между учениками», но Дамблдор только благодушно улыбался профессору Снейпу и позволял и дальше проводить собрания.

Захария был большим поклонником Дамблдора. Он считал, требовался особый склад ума, чтобы проводить границу между «древней мудростью» и «самовлюбленным, упрямым, разрушающим школу слабоумием».

И Драко из-за этого немного брызгал пеной изо рта, что Захарию тоже забавляло.

Захария предложил, что изначальные члены Армии Дамблдора могли бы получать особые привилегии, скажем, первые куски торта, но Гарри Поттер строго настоял на том, чтобы все были равны.

— Кроме злых людей, — заметил Захария.

— Да, — сказал Гарри с видом человека, который подозревает, что над ним издеваются (а он и правда умнее, чем считал Захария), — но в Армии нет злых людей.

— Это ты хочешь, чтобы мы так думали, — пробормотал Эрни. — Мы тебя раскусили, Поттер.

— Что? — спросил Гарри.

К счастью, в этот момент Гермиона принесла сливочное пиво. После четырех бутылок даже Гарри Поттер немного оттаял и перестал выглядеть таким мрачным. Парвати Патил хихикнула и предложила сыграть в «Бутылочку».

— Это очень трив... трив... тривиальная мысль, — заметил Эрни. — А мы живем в тем... тем... темные времена.

Сливочное пиво всегда вызывало у Эрни икоту.

— Давайте сыграем в гейскую игру, — предложила Парвати.

Джастин поперхнулся сливочным пивом.

— Все неправда! — запростестовал он. — Кто тебе такое наговорил? В Итоне это нормально!

— Да нет же, — терпеливо сказала Парвати. — Скажем, тебе придется переспать с кем-нибудь того же пола. Кого ты выберешь?

— О, теоретически, — с заметным облегчением произнес Терри Бут.

Рейвенкловцам нравилась теория. Наверное, их можно было бы заставить одобрить теорию истребления рейвенкловцев. Теоретически.

— А, что ж, если бы я был пидорком, — начал Джастин, — что явная неправда, раз я почти учился в Итоне, то Захария.

Захария незаметно отодвинул стул подальше от Джастина.

— Я бы выбрала Миллисент Булстрод, — сообщила Парвати. — Она такая мужественная.

Захарию заинтересовало и немного потрясло то, с какой готовностью ответила Парвати.

— Думаю, я бы выбрала Падму Патил, — смущенно добавила Гермиона. — Видела, она как-то читала «Историю Хогвартса».

— Мою сестру? — с обидой спросила Парвати. — Но мы совершенно одинаковые! Что есть у нее такого, чего нет у меня?

— Э-э, ты не особо много читаешь, — ответила Гермиона. — И мне не очень нравятся заколки-бабочки... Парвати, куда ты уходишь? Парвати, ну ты чего!

Джинни откинулась назад, закинув ногу на ногу. Она явно сделала в мантии разрезы.

— Я бы предпочла Чжоу Чанг, — заявила она чувственным голосом. Гарри выглядел безразличным.

Захария решил, это довольно легко.

— Я бы предпочел Драко Малфоя, — небрежно сказал он.

Гарри Поттер выглядел так, словно готов был подавиться своим же языком.

— Что? Этого злобного... Почему?

Захария понадеялся, что Гарри Поттер не был тайно в него влюблен. Он наверняка не сумеет целоваться достаточно целомудренно для Гарри.

— Мне нравится, как он морщит нос, когда на него находит очередной приступ кровожадного гнева, — безмятежно заметил Захария. — Мне кажется, это мило.

— Мило? Малфой? — взвыл Гарри.

Терри Бут выглядел убежденным.

— Я тоже выберу Драко Малфоя, — кивнул он.

Гарри выглядел так, словно его мир пошатнулся.

— Но вам не может и правда нравиться Малфой, — выдавил он.

— Это теоретически, — поспешно ответил Терри.

Захария пожал плечами.

***

Профессор Снейп искал добровольцев, готовых разобрать его шкаф в кабинете Зелий. Он сообщил это с дьявольским ликованием, явно намекая, что будет счастлив, когда никто не вызовется и он сможет всех наказать.

Он был странным, полным горечи человечком. Захарию он слегка забавлял.

— Молодой Малфой уже вызвался добровольцем. Единственный на всем курсе, кто не совсем бесполезен и не заслуживает того, чтобы его скормили бешеным крокодилам.

Захария поднял руку и вызвался, опередив Терри Бута.

Профессор Снейп выглядел разочарованным.

— Ну хорошо, — нехотя согласился он. — Но вам лучше сделать все правильно — или последует наказание.

— Хорошо, — ответил Захария, мирно осознав, что готов бросить Гарри Поттера на съедение волкам, лишь бы спастись самому. Профессору Снейпу не нужен был повод, чтобы наказать Гарри.

— Наказание, — пробормотал профессор Снейп, а затем добавил что-то напоминающее «Я покажу вам нижнее белье».

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — мягко сказал Захария.

— А? — спросил профессор Снейп. — Э-э... я не с тобой разговаривал. Теперь уходи, парень, или последует...

— Я понял, — кивнул Захария и отправился искать Драко.

Тем вечером они оказались в шкафу в окружении кучи банок. Джастин тут же попытался напроситься с ними, когда узнал, какой шкаф маленький.

— Драко Малфой тоже там будет, — предупредил Захария. — И пожалуйста, Джастин, не трогай меня так.

— Я не против. По мне так в Малфое что-то есть, — с пугающим рвением ответил Джастин.

Захария бездушно его оставил, хотя в ушах еще долго отдавалось прощальное «Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о василиске?», звучавшее как блеяние.

— Боже мой, как здесь пыльно, — пожаловался Драко, откидывая с лица волосы.

В светлых прядях появились серые полоски, но Захария об этом предусмотрительно умолчал. Незачем было вызывать истерику.

— Мне нравятся банки, — сказал он вместо того. — Напоминают хаффлпаффцев.

— О, Захария, они полны плесени. — Драко задумался. — Хотя, наверное, в этом есть смысл.

— Я имел в виду, что на них нет надписей, — спокойно поправил его Захария. — Сортировочная шляпа как-то говорила, что мы те, кто остался без других вариантов.

— Вы заплесневелые остатки?

Захария легко улыбнулся:

— Я о том, что нас выбрали не из-за определенных качеств. Так что мы неизвестные — и можем выбрать почти все. Мы не преданы никому, плохому или хорошему, честному или хитрому. Мы можем быть Швейцарией.

Драко выглядел недовольным, явно почувствовав, что другой факультет, обладающий хорошими качествами, прямо оскорбляет его собственный.

— Я мог бы быть Швейцарией, — сердито проворчал он. — Если бы я хотел, я мог бы быть Швейцарией. — Он надулся. — Но мне даже не нравятся часы с кукушкой.

— Я имел в виду нейтралитет...

— Я знаю, что ты имел в виду, — огрызнулся Драко. — Боже, с какими имбецилами ты обычно разговариваешь?

— Эрни и Джастин просто слегка альтернативные, — спокойно сказал Захария.

— Да, — заметил Драко. — Крэббу и Гойлу летом приходится ходить в специальную школу.

Драко и Захария обменялись сдержанными улыбками, купаясь в сиянии своих высоких интеллектов.

— Лично мне нравятся ярлыки, — протянул Драко, подписывая что-то «полынь». — Поскольку меня можно назвать только, например, шикарным, очаровательным, восхитительным, богатым и великолепным.

— Аморальным, мелочным и постоянно взбешенным.

Драко поднял брови:

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Ни к чему, — ответил Захария, мирно подписывая банку.

— Как бы там ни было, я все еще могу быть Швейцарией, — угрюмо заявил Драко. — Я... видел Темного Лорда этим летом, знаешь ли. Всего пару минут.

— О, — протянул Захария. — Он был в добром здравии?

— Он был жутким и омерзительным, вот что скажу. Мой отец рассказывал, он харизматичный, привлекательный и потрясающе красивый, — разочарованно сообщил Драко. — А он лысый, у него красные глаза, он странно пахнет, и у него отвратительные манеры. Я начинаю сомневаться во вкусе моего отца в мужчинах.

— А еще он психопат, — добавил Захария.

— Да, да, — раздраженно сказал Драко. — Но я подумал, что это может быть в каком-нибудь, знаешь, классном смысле. Но должен сказать, я не особо хочу присоединиться. Меня очень настораживает его смех. — Он нахмурился. — Конечно, Дамблдор тоже не парень с обложки: он выглядит как чудак. С точки зрения маркетинга это все просто катастрофа.

— Если подумать, — заметил Захария, — последователям психопатов обычно тоже достается. Меня вовсе не тянет пресмыкаться перед кем-то под Круциатусом, потому я и присоединился к Армии Дамблдора.

Драко выглядел раздосадованным.

— Боже, было бы так унизительно приползти на сторону этого идиота Гарри Поттера. Хотя Круциатус, наверное, все-таки хуже. — Похоже, он все еще сомневался. — И отец меня убьет.

— Твой отец в тюрьме, — напомнил Захария.

Драко выглядел задумчивым.

— Это правда. В смысле... это ужасная, страшная правда, но раз он там, думаю, у меня есть свобода действий. И я почти что обязан перейти на сторону Министерства и начать кампанию за его освобождение.

— Он ведь политик? — спросил Захария. — Уверен, на самом деле он не привязан ни к одной из сторон.

— Это в духе Малфоев, — согласился Драко. — И в пещере Темного Лорда был очень странный человек, который спрашивал, не хочу ли я увидеть его блестящие части тела. — Он брезгливо содрогнулся. — Пожалуй, у меня нет выбора?

Захария пожал плечами.

***

Когда Драко присоединился к Армии Дамблдора, это вызвало небольшой переполох.

Проблемы начались с того, что Драко сделал значки с надписями: «Армия Дамблдора, но вообще-то нет, так как он мне не нравится, и я уж точно никак не связан с Гарри Поттером», а Захарии пришлось ему объяснять, что буквы слишком маленькие и невозможно разобрать текст. Драко был вне себя.

Последовали резкие упреки в расизме от Гермионы Грейнджер. Драко объяснил, что все обдумал, и убивать магглорожденных просто ужасно. Увы, затем он добавил, что это казалось пустой тратой ресурсов, ведь они могли попросту стать рабами чистокровных. Захарию изрядно позабавило, когда на Драко обрушился град пощечин.

После этого Драко вел себя довольно тихо до последней проблемы — которой, конечно же, стала неизбежная перепалка на высоких тонах с Гарри Поттером, пока окружающие повисли у них на шеях, пытаясь удержать на месте.

— Ты не можешь присоединиться, потому что ты злой! — кричал Гарри, полностью выйдя из себя. — Весь смысл этого клуба в том, что в нем нет злых!

— Я не злой! — кричал в ответ Драко. — Я морально гибкий, ты, праведный маленький говнюк! Есть чертова разница!

— Ты злой! — заорал Гарри. — Ты зло себя со мной ведешь! Зло меня оскорбляешь!

— Это не потому, что я злой! — завопил Драко. — Это потому, что я НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ, ты противный, очкастый, охочий до славы подонок! Ты выводишь меня из себя! Ты сводишь меня с ума прямо сейчас, и я НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ, отпусти меня, Захария, я его придушу, и не отговаривай, он за все заплатит...

— Вот видите, он злой! — торжествующе произнес Гарри.

— Арр! — зарычал Драко.

— Может, они оба злые, — предположил Эрни.

— Эрни, — вмешался Захария, — не усугубляй.

В конце концов все перешли в комфортное состояние напряженной враждебности. Захария же считал, что Драко вносил в Армию что-то новое.

Он очень хорошо сымитировал Мундунгуса Флетчера, после того как Флетчер пришел их навестить. Даже Гарри, казалось, едва сдерживал смех.

— Да мир все равно сошел с ума. Можно и посмеяться, — философски заметил Захария. — В смысле, кто-нибудь замечал, что наш единственный шпион на темной стороне — профессор Снейп, который, похоже, не способен отличить шампунь от оливкового масла?

— Мне нравится профессор Снейп, — угрожающе протянул Драко.

— Драко, тебе так здорово удается быть мерзавцем, — сказал Захария. — Зачем тратить это только на тех, кто тебе не нравится?

Драко склонил голову, обдумывая эту идею.

— Хочешь сказать, мне стоит быть мерзавцем по отношению ко всем?

— Почему бы и нет? Мир и так не сильно впечатляет.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, хаффлпаффец, — объявил Драко и оперся о колено Захарии, изображая профессора Флитвика.

Захарии особенно понравилось, как он пищал: «Сразись со мной или погибнешь!»

Он и не думал, что его могут волновать сердитые взгляды Гарри Поттера, но раз уж с ними ничего не поделаешь.

Захария пожал плечами.

***

Драко неплохо прижился в Армии Дамблдора. Его присутствие раз и навсегда развеяло впечатление, что это клуб для паинек. Кроме того, Гарри Поттер был так сильно и рьяно сосредоточен всего на нескольких людях в мире, что отталкивал этим остальных. Щедрые и неприкрытые насмешки Драко каким-то образом заставляли людей чувствовать себя более вовлеченными.

Захарии нравилось, что кто-то на собраниях время от времени думал так же, как и он.

— А что бы ты сделал, если бы оказалось, что Темный Лорд наверняка победит? — как-то спросил он у Драко после долгой ночи над книгами о проклятиях.

— Уехал бы за границу, — ответил Драко, и Захария улыбнулся.

— Уже открыл банковский счет?

Драко ухмыльнулся:

— В Швейцарии. Хочешь со мной?

Захария сперва хотел пожать плечами, но вместо этого кивнул.

— Мы уходим, Поттер, — добавил Драко, перекинув сумку через плечо.

— Да, да, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Обожаю смотреть, как ты уходишь.

Брови Драко взлетели.

— Ого, Поттер, — протянул он. — А я и не знал.

Уши Гарри неожиданно запылали.

— Я не это имел в виду! Гермиона!

Захария и Драко оба посмеялись над Гарри, Захария небрежно взял Драко под локоть, и они ушли.

На следующий день Гарри мрачно рассказывал людям о каких-то произошедших с ним событиях. Про себя Захария подумал, что ему стоит просто написать об этом несколько книг и получить гонорар.

— Заткнись, Поттер, — Драко наконец не выдержал. — Боже, как ты меня раздражаешь. Ты меня так раздражаешь... — он посмотрел на палочку в руке и все-таки сорвался, — что я забыл все заклинания, какие знаю, — и ударил Гарри по голове палочкой.

— Ау! Малфой, ты больной урод! — воскликнул Гарри.

Именно тогда Захария начал подозревать, что их постоянное обращение друг к другу по фамилиям может быть немного в духе Итона.

Подозрения только возросли, когда Армия Дамблдора тренировалась у Запретного леса, куда дерзко аппарировал отряд Пожирателей Смерти.

В словаре Захарии «дерзко» было еще одним синонимом к «просто суицидально глупо».

Гермиона побежала за Дамблдором. Захария и Драко благоразумно держались в задних рядах Армии и послали парочку хорошо продуманных заклинаний, но затем на Драко что-то нашло, как с ним иногда бывало, и он бросился вперед.

К сожалению, один из Пожирателей Смерти отправил проклятие в ту сторону, куда побежал Драко. Захария оценил расстояние и решил, что будет очень жаль, но он серьезно пострадает, если попытается спасти Драко.

Гарри со своей обычной храбростью и тем, что можно было бы мягко описать как тупая удача, ринулся вперед и каким-то образом вывел себя и Драко в безопасное место, а затем появился Дамблдор с другими учителями и Пожиратели Смерти решили, что сейчас самое время прогуляться на природе.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — дрожащим голосом спросил Драко. Захария с гордостью отметил, что его подозрительность никуда не делась.

— Я... — Гарри нахмурился. — Я бы так сделал для любого, — сухо сказал он и ушел.

Драко ухмыльнулся Гарри в спину. Захария помог ему подняться.

Позже Захария отметил, что эта ситуации его ни забавляла, ни раздражала. Он нахмурился, стоя посреди хаффлпаффской гостиной, когда понял, что чувствовал себя так... как будто ему не наплевать или что-то вроде того.

— Это не так, — пробормотал Захария. — Я не такой. Я Швейцария.

У Эрни загорелись глаза. Он подкрался к Захарии.

— Ты знаешь кодовый язык, брат? — тихо спросил он. — Пятнистый фиолетовый бегемот в четверг скроется в доме из листьев.

Захария уставился на него:

— У меня нет ни малейшего понятия, о чем ты говоришь, Эрни.

— Правильно, брат. Нельзя, чтобы другие догадались. Очень умно. — Эрни с понимающим видом прижал палец к губам. — Разыграл все как по нотам, а?

Захария пожал плечами.

***

На рождественские каникулы все остались в школе, заявив, что хотят оттачивать навыки, чтобы противостоять Темному Лорду.

Захария подумал, свою роль сыграло еще и то, что Дамблдор обещал зажарить поросенка на квиддичном поле. Разожгли большой костер, и ученики вокруг него прогуливались. У Невилла Лонгботтома волшебным образом застряло во рту яблоко.

— Очень забавно, Драко, — невозмутимо заметил Захария.

Драко захихикал. На Рождество Захария подарил ему джинсы, так как не верил в подарки, которые не приносили пользу ему самому. Сейчас Драко надел их с темным джемпером, и Захария расширил список вещей, которые ему особенно нравились в Драко. Теперь в нем значилось периодическое остроумие, вспышки здравого смысла, нос, волосы, мрачный взгляд на мир и фигура.

Ни о ком другом он не составлял такого хвалебного списка.

Захария тоже надел черные джинсы и джемпер, и они с Драко снова взяли друг друга под локоть. Джастин окидывал их тоскливыми взглядами все время, пока Гермиона описывала у костра какое-то сражение с профессором Амбридж.

— Я когда-нибудь вам рассказывал, что на меня напал василиск? — жалобно спросил он. — Знаете, это была такая травма.

— И это предрекло гибель, — произнес Эрни замогильным голосом. — Гибель хаффлпаффцев!

— Остается только надеяться, — раздраженно буркнул Гарри, вставая и уходя от костра.

— Это в нем совесть говорит, — сказал Эрни.

— Не хотите пожарить зефир? — предложила Сьюзен.

— Тебе понравился мой подарок? — спросил Драко, когда они пошли за зефиром.

Захария вытащил из кармана зеркало и заглянул в него. Оно воскликнуло: «Только посмотри на тебя, сексуальный зайчик! Станцуй для меня, тигр. Да! Да! Потряси телом!»

— Очень мило, — ответил он.

Драко просиял:

— У меня такое же. Оно всегда меня подбадривает.

Драко занялся тем, что попытался прикарманить себе весь зефир. Захария отошел на другую сторону костра, так как Джастин все пытался незаметно к нему подобраться.

Помня о том, что Джастин в любой момент мог пуститься в прямое наступление, Захария решил избавить его от соблазна и немного пройтись по квиддичному полю.

Наблюдая, как Джастин наблюдает за его джинсами, он поднялся на квиддичные трибуны, рассчитывая чуть увеличить расстояние между собой и Джастином, и проскользнул между ними. Захария верил в сдержанное отступление перед любыми агрессивными действиями, если это было возможно.

Затем он увидел Гарри Поттера, задумчиво и недовольно ссутулившегося за трибунами, и отступил.

Гарри поднял голову:

— Подожди, — сказал он. — Пожалуйста, я... надеялся с тобой поговорить.

Захария настороженно замер. Может, Гарри Поттер был спасителем мира и все такое, но Захария не считал его особенно выдающимся собеседником.

Хотя Эрни несколько занизил его стандарты. Захария был не против выслушать Гарри, если бы Гарри и правда с ним поговорил. Но он только смотрел на землю и что-то мямлил.

— Что-что? — спросил Захария с намеком на ухмылку. Не иначе как перенял привычки Драко.

Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел прямо — как всегда, когда собирался сделать какую-нибудь огромную глупость. Захария задумался, нет ли поблизости Пожирателей Смерти. Жаль было сдерживать порывы Гарри.

— Ты меня сбиваешь с толку! — выпалил Гарри. — Ты должен был быть... другим! И раз уж ты оказался другим, то ты должен быть другим в другом смысле! Ты это специально, чтобы вывести меня из себя.

Захария прищурился. Наверное, кто-то подмешал что-то в зефир.

— У меня был тяжелый период, — сердито сообщил Гарри и встал. — А ты меня все время сбиваешь с толку своей чертовой гибкой моралью, издевками надо мной и милым носом!

Он стал приближаться к Захарии с тем же решительным видом, какой у него появлялся, когда Гарри видел зло, которое нужно было хорошенько уничтожить.

Захария не мог вспомнить ничего особенно злого, что сделал бы в последнее время, но затем осознал, что стоит против огня, а значит, выглядит просто как светловолосый силуэт в темных джинсах. Который только что ухмыльнулся.

На Захарию волной накатила паника.

— Тебе не может и правда нравиться этот бездушный ублюдок Захария, — решительно заявил Гарри, обхватил Захарию за шею, закрыл глаза и крепко прижался своим ртом к его.

Захария принялся отчаянно вырываться, но Гарри был гораздо сильнее Джастина. К тому же он, похоже, ожидал сопротивления и из-за этого только усилил хватку.

Впервые в жизни Захарию не позабавило, что у Гарри Поттера оказались необычные предпочтения.

Гарри раскрыл губы, накрыв горячим ртом рот Захарии. Захария запаниковал и наконец нашел силы его оттолкнуть.

— Ты схватил не тот нос! — крикнул он.

Захария был близок к истерике. Он в жизни не делал ничего подобного. И черт возьми, слюни Гарри Поттера!

— Ты вообще не рассматриваешь людей, прежде чем целовать? — строго спросил он. — Фу!

Гарри Поттер уставился на него, тяжело дыша.

— Захария?!

— Да, — сказал Захария. — Мог бы и проверить! Боже мой, твои слюни не передают никакой гадости? Типа парселтанга?

Он осознал, что ужасно психует и говорит как Драко. Попытался успокоиться.

— Нет, — рассеянно ответил Гарри. У него густо покраснели уши, прямо как у Уизли. — Боже мой, поверить не могу. Боже мой, как же стыдно.

От безграничного стыда Гарри Захарии почувствовал себя гораздо счастливее.

— Я такой идиот, — выдавил Гарри, и Захария не собирался с этим спорить. — Я... Захария, — в его голосе появились умоляющие нотки, — ты же никому не расскажешь?

Захария осознал, что вообще это все очень забавно.

Голос Гарри сорвался:

— Ты же не расскажешь Малфою?

Захария пожал плечами.

***

Каким бы ни было забавным полное унижение Гарри Поттера, Захария понимал, что пришло время действовать. Он оставил Гарри в агонии за трибунами и быстро вернулся к костру, где Драко оберегал свою украденную заначку зефира.

— Драко, — объявил он, — мне нужно кое-что прояснить. Ты натурал?

Драко с полным липкого зефира ртом издал звук, который Захария посчитал чем-то вроде устной версии «!!!»

— Тебе нравятся девушки? — продолжил допытываться он.

Драко сглотнул.

— Нравятся девушки? — огрызнулся он. — Что за мерзость!

Это было первое препятствие, и оно оказалось с блеском преодолено.

— Хорошо. Выходит, тебе нравятся парни, — спокойно сказал Захария.

— Не оскорбляй меня, — фыркнул Драко.

Захария никогда не испытывал столько потрясений за одну ночь.

— Ненавижу такие широкие обобщения, — раздраженно пояснил Драко. — В смысле: нравятся парни? Это может значить, что мне нравится и Крэбб! А если мне нравятся девушки, в их число может войти и Миллисент Булстрод. Получается, если ты гей или натурал, возникает куча возможностей связаться с кем-то недостойным Малфоя. Единственное разумное решение — это составить список избранных имен, которые могут быть достойны высшей чести: моей симпатии. Я частно-сексуал.

Захария обдумал это.

— Ты очень странный и эксцентричный, Драко, — сообщил он деловым тоном. — И у тебя бывают приступы ярости. А еще у тебя слишком острый нос.

Драко снова издал звук «!!!».

— Но большая часть остального мира даже не стоит моего времени, — продолжил Захария. — А в тебе, как и в твоем носе, есть своеобразное обаяние. Я хочу с тобой встречаться. Я вхожу в твой список или нет?

Драко разлегся на траве, обдумывая это. Захарии пришлось признать, что он даже разлегся красиво. На его нижней и сильно надутой губе была пудра от зефира.

— Ну-у-у, — с сомнением протянул Драко, — ты все-таки хаффлпаффец. Но меня, пожалуй, даже восхищает твое полное безразличие к судьбе большинства людей в мире. И мы можем вместе поехать в Швейцарию. — Он взглянул на Захарию сквозь серебристые ресницы, и Захарию позабавило, что помимо многих других своих ужасных качеств Драко Малфой любил подразнить. — Пожалуй, ты сойдешь, — заключил Драко.

Захария наклонился и притянул липкий рот Драко к своему. Губы Драко изогнулись то ли в улыбке, то ли в ухмылке, и Захария усмехнулся в ответ.

Поцелуй стал глубже. Захария зарылся пальцами в волосы Драко, позабавившись его слабому протестующему возгласу. Драко под его руками ощущался угловатым, ему трудно было угодить, и Захарии это нравилось.

— Знаете, в Итоне парни часто развлекаются втроем, — с надеждой произнес Джастин.

— Будь осторожен, брат! — позвал Эрни. — Он мог отравить пудру от зефира у себя на рту. Да, так и есть! Драко Малфой — убийца! Держите его, хаффлпаффцы!

Драко открыл глаза и моргнул.

— У тебя вкус шоколадных лягушек, — заметил он, слегка запыхавшись. — Тебе ведь даже не нравятся шоколадные лягушки.

Захария пожал плечами.


	2. Крадущийся лев, затаившийся барсук

Тот день, когда они решили нанести предупреждающий удар против Волдеморта, по мнению Захарии, дал бы фору лучшим комедиям.

— Не можем же мы прятаться здесь, как крысы, — выразительно сказал Гарри Поттер. — Мы должны что-то предпринять!

— И не дай нам Бог поручить это взрослым, — пробормотал Захария.

— Что ты сказал? — огрызнулся Гарри. В последнее время он стал еще более раздражительным.

— Он согласился с тобой, — ответил Драко Гарри, широко распахнув глаза. — В конце концов, это ведь школа? Как в ней без смертельной опасности!

Гарри нахмурился и вернулся к своему плану действий. Вообще план был неплох, если не доходить до части, где Гарри нарисовал Темного Лорда, добавил художественное море крови, несколько кинжалов, пару арбалетных болтов и серию надписей «Умри, Волдеморт, умри!» и «Вот тебе, ублюдок!!!»

У Захарии и в мыслях не было говорить, что это перебор.

— К оружию, Хогвартс, — шепнул он вместо этого Драко на ухо, и оба украдкой захихикали.

— Это заговор, чтобы загнать хаффлпаффцев в ловушку между тобой и Темным Лордом, точно говорю, — мрачно протянул Эрни.

— Нет, Эрни, — раздались по крайней мере полдюжины голосов.

Эрни со зловещим видом огляделся:

— Ага, значит, вы все в этом замешаны?

— Я тоже так сказала, Эрни, — поспешно вмешалась Сьюзен.

— Стыд и позор, Сьюзен!

— Сосредоточьтесь, пожалуйста! — рявкнул Гарри. — Если бы вы оказались лицом к лицу с Волдемортом, заглянули в его жестокие красные глаза...

Он продолжал так какое-то время. Захария наклонился вперед и подул Драко в ухо.

Надо же было как-то развлечься.

Указка в руках Гарри разломалась напополам.

— Ты в порядке, Гарри? — взволнованно спросила Гермиона голосом человека, у чьего друга бывают Приступы.

— Все нормально, — полузадушенно выдавил Гарри. — Нормально. Просто подумал о Волдеморте. — Он разломал указку еще на несколько кусков. — Волдеморт меня злит, — рассеянно добавил он.

— Гарри, это была моя палочка, — жалобно возразил Рон Уизли.

— О, перестань ныть, не в первый раз же, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Ты мог бы пожаловаться, если бы единственного человека, которого ты любил, убили у тебя на...

— О, напиши книгу, Поттер, — проворчал Драко.

Захария наклонился на стуле и зашептал Драко на ухо:

— Он мог бы назвать ее «Гарри Поттер и серия трагически незаслуженных катастроф», — тихо предложил он. — «Гарри Поттер и мания преследования».

Драко хихикнул.

— О чем вы двое говорите? — строго спросил Гарри.

Захария пожал плечами.

— О сексе, — вкрадчиво сказал он.

Джастин издал слабый звук и соскользнул со стула. Гарри начал тыкать в изображение Волдеморта сломанными кусками палочки Рона Уизли.

— Так вот, — отстраненно продолжил он, царапая обломками палочки доску, — мы тайно проберемся на собрание Волдеморта и узнаем какие-нибудь секреты, а потом с их помощью уничтожим Волдеморта — много-много раз проткнем его черное сердце.

Захария рассеянно погладил ключицу Драко и с легким интересом наблюдал, как Гарри проделал в доске дыру.

— Гарри, осторожнее, — предупредила Гермиона.

— Извини, — буркнул Гарри. — Просто снова подумал о Волдеморте. Он, знаешь ли, очень меня злит.

Драко неожиданно подскочил.

— Кто-то облапал меня под столом! — в ужасе воскликнул он.

— Упс, я думал, что ты Захария, — раздался приглушенный голос.

Захария подумал, что эта вселенская путаница довольно нелепа.

— Джастин! — с укором сказала Сьюзен.

— Оставь его! — возразил Эрни. — Он тренируется для того момента, когда на хаффлпаффцев будут охотиться по всему миру и нам придется прибегать к партизанской тактике. Сил тебе, товарищ!

— Ну так что, все готовы благородно умереть ради светлой стороны? — раздраженно спросил Гарри.

Захария поднял руку:

— Но ведь мы умрем, только если нас поймают?

— Ну да, — признал Гарри.

— Но для шпиона это же полный провал? — спросил Захария. — Тогда мы скорее идиотски умрем ради светлой стороны?

Гарри выглядел так, словно вот-вот раскрошит зубы.

— Хорошо, все готовы рискнуть умереть ради светлой стороны?

Драко прищурился:

— А какие у нас альтернативы?

Захария пожал плечами.

***

Они отправились к профессору Снейпу за наставлениями.

— Что ж, важно помнить, что нужно ходить и постоянно бормотать злостные угрозы расправы тем, кто на стороне света, — посоветовал он, глядя на них сквозь волосы.

— Наверное, это трудно запомнить, — уважительно произнес Драко.

Профессор Снейп моргнул:

— Что? Нет... нет, на самом деле у меня это выходит само по себе...

— Поразительно, — невозмутимо отметил Захария.

— Меня беспокоит этот план, — сказал профессор Снейп. — Он безрассудный, опасный и абсолютно бессмысленный.

— Ну, это план Гарри Поттера, — объяснил Захария. Чего они ожидали?

— Я указал на это директору, — пробормотал профессор Снейп. — Сказал, что дети могут умереть. Он лишь беспечно посмеялся: «Мальчишки, что с них возьмешь».

— Я слегка восхищаюсь этим человеком, — признался Захария.

— Я хочу, чтобы его уволили, а потом расчленили, — протянул Драко.

Захария пожал плечами:

— Ох уж эти твои желания.

Профессор Снейп покосился на них сквозь завесу, по-видимому, покрытых нефтью волос.

— Кажется, вы держитесь за руки, — заметил он.

— Он мой парень, — объяснил Драко. — Для него это большая честь и ответственность.

— Что-то вроде того, да, — кивнул Захария.

— Счастливые, довольные парочки... — горько пробормотал Снейп. — Это так неправильно. В школе невозможно быть счастливым.

— Сэр, вы учитель, — сказал Захария. — Вы всю жизнь проводите в школе.

Из волос показался нос, словно учуяв кровь.

— И что? — огрызнулся Снейп. — Что ты этим хочешь сказать?

Захария пожал плечами:

— Ничего.

В этот момент вошел Аргус Филч, сжимая в руках большую черную книгу.

Снейп бросил на Драко и Захарию вороватый взгляд.

— Что ж, мальчики, — сказал он. — Думаю, хватит с вас наставлений. Нам с Филчем надо много чего обсудить. Недавно мы обнаружили немало... э-э... общих интересов.

Захария с интересом посмотрел на обложку книги. На ней золотыми буквами было выведено «Порка, битье палками, подвешивание на цепях, тиски для пальцев, колодки: сто лучших способов НАКАЗАНИЯ».

— На что уставился? — прошипел Филч.

Захария пожал плечами.

***

Следующим утром Захария проснулся от настойчивого прикосновения руки к плечу.

— Ну серьезно, Джастин, я пытаюсь спать, — пробормотал он. — Мне все равно, что в Итоне каждое утро требуют усиленных физических нагрузок. И я думаю, в основном там просто делают отжимания.

— Я не Джастин, — огрызнулся Гарри Поттер.

Захария, которому время от времени все еще являлись кошмары, в которых Гарри Поттер передал ему через слюну свои сны о Волдеморте и Захарии приходилось слушать его речи даже во сне, натянул одеяло до шеи.

— Что тебе нужно? — холодно спросил он. И изо всех сил постарался не ухмыляться, на случай, если именно это провоцировало Гарри Поттера и превращало его в неистовый комок похоти.

— Мы сейчас выступаем! — сказал Гарри заговорщическим шепотом. — Разбуди остальных. А я, я лучше пойду, и, э-э, пожалуй, разбужу слизеринцев.

Отчасти Захария даже восхищался гибкой моралью гриффиндорцев: она явно оправдывала попытки Гарри увести парня Захарии прямо во время разговора.

— Я пойду с тобой, — спокойно согласился он.

— О нет, нет, не нужно, — заспорил Гарри. — Разбуди остальных хаффлпаффцев.

Захария поднялся и спешно постучал по столбику кровати Эрни.

— Судный день! Конец близок! Темный Лорд напал! К убежищу в погребе! — закричал Эрни, как и каждое утро.

— Джастин, я переодеваюсь, — спокойно произнес Захария.

Джастин сел и вытянулся по струнке, подрагивая, словно флюгер в открытом поле.

— Они разбудят остальных, — любезно сообщил Захария. — Пойдем?

Глаза Гарри сузились.

Оба молча дошли до слизеринских комнат. Захария показал дорогу в отдельную спальню Драко, которую тот, благослови его коварное сердце, вытребовал себе во второй день первого курса.

Он безмятежно дал Гарри раздвинуть шторы и позволил себе слегка улыбнуться, когда в лицо Гарри оказался направлен арбалет.

Гарри округлил глаза.

Драко открыл глаза, выглядя раздраженным, и попытался пригладить взъерошенные волосы.

— Захария, — с улыбкой сказал он. Затем к нему вернулся привычный недовольный вид: — Зачем ты привел с собой Поттера?

Захария прислонился к столбику кровати.

— Он не любовный подарок. Он здесь, чтобы быть нашим бесстрашным лидером и повести шпионить.

— Приходишь ко мне в спальню, чтобы взять меня на благородную миссию, — усмехнулся Драко. — Да уж, хороший из тебя ухажер.

Захария пожал плечами.

— Я готов принимать предложения.

Кажется, Драко смягчился:

— Так-то лучше. Извините, мне нужно привести в порядок волосы.

Он начал копаться под одеялом и достал расческу из слоновой кости, гель для волос, лавандовое масло, парфюм для волос и папильотку.

— Ты держишь средства по уходу за волосами у себя в постели? — неверяще спросил Гарри.

Тон Драко был очень холодным:

— Ты хочешь что-то сказать, Поттер?

— Нет, нет, — поспешно заявил Гарри. — Значит, ты держишь под подушкой арбалет на случай атаки? Может, мне тоже стоит так сделать.

— Он держит его, чтобы стрелять в домашних эльфов, когда те с опозданием приносят утренний кофе, — небрежно отметил Захария.

— Что?!

Захария пожал плечами:

— Он просто их подгоняет.

— Это отвратительно, — сурово сказал Гарри Драко.

— Не тебе говорить мне об отвратительном, — Драко презрительно фыркнул. — Ты носишь вельвет. Не пытайся врать. Я видел это своими глазами.

Голос Гарри задрожал:

— По-твоему, элементарная человечность менее важна, чем манера одеваться?

Драко выглядел озадаченным.

— Ну еще бы.

Гарри выглядел так, словно искал способ громко и детально выразить свое возмущение. Увы, гриффиндорцы были не настолько изобретательными. Он зарычал и бросился на Драко.

Драко попытался размозжить ему голову бутылкой лавандового масла.

Завязалась короткая напряженная потасовка.

Два парня в пижамах сцепились в яростной разгоряченной борьбе и в итоге стали перекатываться на постельном белье. Захария снова прислонился к столбику кровати и поймал себя на мимолетной досадной мысли, что было бы неплохо, если бы Гарри Поттер оказался сквибом и отправился в Итон, где ему явно самое место.

Затем он сел на кровать погладил Драко по пояснице.

— Драко, — сказал он, — простыни из перкали. Его кровь их испортит.

Драко замер и придвинулся ближе.

— Ты прав, конечно же, — протянул он. — У тебя самые лучшие приоритеты.

— Мне нравится так думать, — беззаботно сообщил Захария и поцеловал Драко в затылок.

Он привычно обнял Драко, который выглядел сонным и взъерошенным, немного похожим на рассерженного котенка. Драко вздохнул и прильнул к нему, а Захария посмотрел через его плечо на Гарри Поттера, который с убитым видом откинулся на подушку. Снова поцеловал Драко в затылок.

Гарри громко заскрипел зубами.

— Почему ты издаешь такие странные звуки, ты, чокнутый человечишка? — надменно спросил Драко.

— Думаю о Волдеморте, — ответил Гарри надтреснутым голосом. — Со мной так часто бывает.

— А, — сказал Захария, опустив подбородок на голую бледную впадину между шеей и плечом Драко.

— Арр, — выдавил Гарри. — Волдеморт просто приводит меня в бешенство.

— Совсем с катушек слетел, — прошептал Драко на ухо Захарии. — Интересно, смогу ли я стать лидером, когда его заберут в Мунго.

Захария пожал плечами.

***

В конце концов они все собрались на месте встречи.

— Все готовы встретиться с Темным Лордом? — спросил Гарри со зловещим взглядом, который, Захария подозревал, он репетировал перед зеркалом.

Джинни запрокинула назад голову, чувственно проведя руками по телу.

— О да, Гарри, — хрипло прошептала она и обхватила грудь. — Я ко всему готова...

— Отлично, — рассеянно сказал Гарри и вернулся к своему плану действий.

Захария и Драко лениво переговаривались, понизив голос.

— Так значит, ты Швейцария, — увлеченно прикидывал Драко. — И я думаю, Поттер будет Англией.

— Раз Гарри Англия, то Гермиона — Уэльс, а Рон — Шотландия, — заключил Захария.

— Но наша школа... — начал Драко и вскрикнул от ужаса. — Фу! Я в Роне Уизли!

Рон вскинул голову.

— То есть как, ему тоже можно присоединиться? — возмутился Джастин. — Вы только меня избегаете?

— Это код? — спросил Эрни.

Захария пожал плечами. Драко окинул всех хмурым взглядом. Похоже, игра в страны была для него навсегда испорчена.

Рон выглядел так, словно вот-вот упадет в обморок. Бумажный пакет Эрни стали передавать по кругу.

— Так многих хочется отпинать, но так мало времени, — мрачно буркнул Драко и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Захарии.

Гарри принялся грызть свою палочку.

Джинни Уизли заметила это, и внезапно в ее глазах появился настораживающий блеск. Когда все остальные стали надевать мантии Пожирателей Смерти, она подошла к Драко и запрыгнула к нему на колени.

— Я не против тройничка, — промурлыкала она, облизывая палец и проводя им между грудями. — Что угодно для моего мужчины.

Драко завопил от ужаса:

— Захария, это Уизли! Сними ее! Сними! Есть здесь какой-нибудь спрей от паразитов?

— Джинни, — вежливо начал Захария, — если тебя не затруднит, можешь перестать домогаться моего парня?

Драко встал, стряхивая ее.

— Меня не волнует, кто и что говорит, — заявил Рон, невозмутимо глядя куда-то поверх головы Джинни, — она моя милая младшая сестра, она просто веселая и общительная.

Драко задрожал:

— Она трется о мою ногу!

— Джинни, он и правда занят.

— Ладно, — сказала Джинни, продолжая активно тереться, — тогда вчетвером, я не против. У вас тут союз хладнокровных золотоловосых блондинов. Понимаю.

— Я бы предпочел отказаться, — дипломатично ответил Захария.

— Прекрати осквернять мою плоть, Уизли, — процедил Драко опасно близким к истерике голосом.

Захария заботливо передал Драко вазу, и он начал бить Джинни по голове.

Гарри вернулся из своих явно глубоких и мрачных раздумий:

— Простите, Джинни что-то сделала? Я как-то не заметил.

Захария пожал плечами.

***

Они подошли к логову Темного Лорда, которое оказалось именно там, где Снейп и Драко сказали.

Похоже, остальные очень удивились, что оно находилось под рестораном быстрого питания.

— Да я даже не знаю, что такое Макдонат, — защищался Драко. — Откуда мне знать, что это зло?

— Макдональдс, — поправил Захария.

Они стали пробираться к темному и ужасному входу.

— Я тут размышлял о наших отношениях, — непринужденно произнес Драко, так как бесшумным шагом, которым их заставил идти Гарри, прогулка выходила чертовски долгой.

— Сейчас точно подходящее время? — мягко спросил Захария.

— Не подвергай сомнению мои слова, хаффлпаффец! — Драко был в своем репертуаре.

— Ладно, — сказал Захария.

— Я считаю, ты должен перевестись на Слизерин, — объявил Драко. — Это бы меня осчастливило. Так что ты обязан. Вот как работают отношения.

— Нет, не думаю, — безмятежно сказал Закария.

— Ты все еще сможешь быть Швейцарией. Чем-то вроде Швейцарии с более грубыми знаками на лыжных склонах.

— Нет, — повторил Захария.

— Захария, мне не очень нравится это слово.

— Мне нравится быть хаффлпаффвцем, — невозмутимо сообщил Захария.

Драко поморщился:

— Почему?

— Я преданный, — ответил Захария.

— Кому?

Захария задумался.

— Себе.

Как-то он огляделся и пришел к выводу, что является очень даже достойным объектом преданности.

— Разве это не просто еще один способ сказать, что ты эгоистичен?

Захария пожал плечами.

Теперь уже Драко задумался.

— Полагаю, это означает, что мы чертовски совместимы, — сказал он чуть более радостным голосом.

— Точно, — ответил Захария. — Да и в любом случае я магглорожденный.

Драко задохнулся.

— Я забыл тебе сказать? — поинтересовался Захария.

— Да! — завопил Драко. — Ты должен быть рабом!

— Ладно, — спокойно согласился Захария. — Буду твоим рабом для любовных утех.

Драко обдумал эту мысль.

— Полагаю, это было бы приемлемо, — надменно решил он.

Они разобрались очень вовремя: все как раз достигли входа в логово Темного Лорда.

— Приветствую, собратья... крошечные Пожиратели Смерти, — сказал портье.

— Приветствую, — кивнул Гарри. — Э-э... для взрослых Пожирателей Смерти мы и правда очень маленькие... Потому что мы все ублюдки-слизеринцы, и нам не удалось вырасти в нездоровых условиях подземелий, где мы были отрезаны от солнечного света. Встречайте низкорослые силы тьмы! Муахахаха!

Портье уставился на него. Драко прикрыл рукой глаза от стыда.

— Пароль, — наконец пробурчал портье.

— Я с этим разберусь, придурок, — сказал Драко, выходя вперед. — В смысле, придурочный собрат по тьме. — Он повернулся к портье и провозгласил: — К черту Гарри Поттера.

— Сейчас.

— Всегда.

— И вечно, — с чувством заключил портье. Они с Драко сцепили мизинцы и помахали руками. — Вжик-вжик-вжик.

— Уиу-уиу-уиу, — ответил Драко таким тоном, словно у него вырезали сердце.

— Проходите, собратья, — провозгласил портье, а потом остановил Гарри. — Эй... у тебя шрам на лбу прямо как у Гарри Поттера.

— Э, какой шрам? — спросил Гарри, нервно одергивая капюшон плаща.

— Вот, возьми мою визитку, — сказал портье. — Звони в любое время.

— Ты же Пожиратель Смерти! — почти закричал Гарри. — Хм, как и я, — быстро добавил он.

— Ну да, — портье подмигнул. — В свободное время я содержу агентство двойников знаменитостей.

Они вошли в большую пещеру, полную злых людей. Захария понял, что все здесь были злыми, по обилию черного цвета, а еще потому, что они лениво откусывали крошечные кусочки лосося с маленьких палочек. Это не внушало доверия.

— Пока все идет хорошо, — заметил он.

И осознал, что поспешил с выводами, когда человек с серебряной рукой схватил их с Драко и прижал к стене.

— Слава богу, вы здесь. Обычные мальчики не смогли приехать, — сказал он.

— О нет, только не снова! — застонал Драко.

— Вы двое — единственные, кто подходит по внешности! Выполняйте свой долг верных слуг Темного Лорда! — человек неожиданно всхлипнул. — Я бы сам все сделал, но в последний раз господин ужасно презрительно на меня накричал и приказал вышвырнуть.

— О, хорошо, — согласился Драко, заметно побледнев.

Он взял Захарию за руку и начал вести сквозь толпу.

— Кто этот человек? — спросил Захария.

— Червехвост, — кратко ответил Драко.

Захария замер, размышляя.

— Почему его называют Червехвост?

— Я... не знаю, — медленно ответил Драко.

Они со страхом переглянулись.

Затем Драко вскарабкался на большую вращающуюся серебряную платформу, потянув за собой Захарию. Оттуда Захарии стал виден большой трон с красными неоновыми огнями на вершине, на котором сидел лысый красноглазый человек.

Захарию разочаровало, что Волдеморт не поглаживал кота, но больше его сейчас беспокоило другое.

— Драко, — сказал он. — Что происходит?

— Нам надо танцевать, — рассеянно объяснил Драко, снимая с Захарии мантию Пожирателя Смерти, а затем стянул свою. К счастью, под низ они надели джинсы и майки. — Вот почему Темный Лорд так непреклонен в вопросе расовой чистоты. Хочет развести хорошеньких блондинов.

В этот момент Волдеморт принялся хохотать. Это явно было сигналом, так как на платформу направили прожектор.

Захария заговорил, стараясь почти не шевелить губами:

— Волдеморт хочет, чтобы чистокровные белокурые мальчики-рабы для него танцевали?

— Конечно, — Драко выглядел озадаченным. — А если бы ты правил миром, чего бы ты хотел?

— Я не хочу править миром. Хаффлпаффец, помнишь? Не особо много амбиций.

— Но... — пролепетал Драко. — Но это же мир!

— И что мне с ним делать?

Голос Драко прозвучал жалобно:

— Собирать дань?

— Э-э, я могу прожить и без дани.

— Я бы не назвал это жизнью, — фыркнул Драко. — Захария... ты, как бы сказать, не против потрясти задницей для Темного Лорда?

Захария пожал плечами.

***

Начала играть «Like a Virgin». Захария принялся гадать, как здесь пытали раскрытых шпионов и могли ли пытки быть еще чудовищнее.

— Что нам де... — начал он, а затем посмотрел на Драко.

Драко уже извивался всем телом.

— Ого!

— Отец заставил меня брать уроки, — объяснил Драко, интригующе покачивая бедрами. — Он знал, что это потребуется. Не спрашивай откуда. Я предпочитаю вытеснять из сознания этот вопрос.

Он провел руками по волосам, которые казались чистым серебром в свете прожектора, и снова качнул бедрами.

В толпе Гарри Поттер завороженно смотрел, а Джинни Уизли делала заметки.

Захария не особо понимал, как дальше действовать. Для него это было непривычно.

Драко взглянул на него и пришел на помощь. Он подошел к Захарии и начал о него тереться. Захария потерся в ответ, найдя какой-то ритм.

Он взбодрился. Волдеморт нанимал мальчиков для гоу-гоу танцев. Люди его убивали.

Напротив него двигался Драко, откинув назад голову и проводя руками по груди. Он и правда хорошо танцевал.

Захария решил присоединиться и постарался постепенно заменить руки Драко своими. В свете прожектора горло Драко казалось белым и так и притягивало взгляд, так что Захария счел, что будет хорошим тактическим ходом его облизать, а затем Драко дернулся, и последовал довольно размытый и разгоряченный период танцев.

Песня закончилась, а Волдеморт ударил кулаком по подлокотнику кресла и с воодушевлением заулюлюкал.

— Эти рабы хорошо танцуют. Дайте им еще сухого корма! — воскликнул он.

Червехвост помог им спуститься.

— Это было великолепно, — прошептал он. — Повелитель очень доволен. Обжимания и поцелуи были гениальным шагом.

— На нас нашло вдохновение, — сказал Захария.

— Я гений в искусстве любви, — самодовольно объявил Драко и принялся приглаживать волосы.

Червехвост с горечью на него посмотрел.

— Ты напоминаешь мне мальчика, которого я как-то знал, — пробормотал он. — Конечно, у него были черные волосы... черные как смоль... черные как полночь... «Извини, Питер, ты мне в этом смысле не нравишься...» Ублюдок!

— Я уверен, — заявил Захария, — что нам больше не нужно стоять с вами рядом.

Они пробрались к остальным, которые бросали на них какие-то странные взгляды.

Джастин мог только слабо хныкать и хвататься за их майки. Драко нахмурился и с силой его оттолкнул.

— Ага, — сказал Эрни. — Так значит, Темный Лорд хочет похитить хаффлпаффцев и заставить их танцевать. Грязный злодей!

— Ты уверен, что хочешь быть в Хаффлпаффе с этими слабоумными? — спросил Драко, с сомнением глядя на Эрни и Джастина.

— Со временем к ним привыкаешь, — сдержанно ответил Захария. — Да и в любом случае Сьюзен гораздо умнее, а молодая Рина очень привлекательна.

Драко казался возмущенным.

— Никто не привлекателен кроме меня, Захария, — напомнил он. — Вот как работают отношения.

Захария пожал плечами:

— Ладно.

Гарри Поттер, который стоял с остекленевшим взглядом, похоже, вышел из оцепенения.

— Ну что, хорошая работа, мы проникли в темное сердце логова врага. Мы собрали информацию?

— Несомненно, — сказала Джинни, увлеченно составляя диаграммы.

— Тогда следуйте за мной, мы отступаем, — сообщил Гарри. — И я пнул спинку кресла Волдеморта. Конечно же, ушиб палец. Ненавижу его! Он настоящее зло!

Захария слегка ужаснулся, когда отступать ему пришлось в первых рядах с Гарри Поттером. Ну да ладно.

— Не волнуйся, я тебя защищу, — сказал Гарри.

— Я и не волновался.

— Даже несмотря на то, что ты меня ненавидишь, — невозмутимо продолжил Гарри.

— Я тебя не ненавижу, — возразил Захария. — Ты просто не особо меня впечатляешь. Со злом ты, судя по всему, достойно справляешься, но в повседневной жизни ты не особо увлекателен.

— А, так ты мой друг, который за грубой наружностью скрывает золотое сердце, — просиял Гарри.

— Нет, — сказал Захария. — Я к тебе довольно-таки равнодушен. Иногда ты меня раздражаешь, и я об этом говорю. Обычно мне все равно.

Гарри выглядел озадаченным:

— Я не понимаю...

— Безразличие и противоречивое отношение — тоже применимые к людям эмоции, Гарри.

— Но подожди... — Гарри нахмурился. — Ты меня ненавидишь, что делает тебя злым, или я тебе нравлюсь, что делает тебя хорошим? Я не совсем...

Захария пожал плечами:

— Не важно, Поттер. Забудь.

Захария попытался проскользнуть через толпу обратно к Драко, но вместо этого оказался рядом с Джастином. Джастин хмурился.

— Танцевать с другим парнем, знаешь ли, немного гомосексуально, — обеспокоенно произнес он.

— Какая наблюдательность, Джастин.

— Особенно, я думаю, с этими, э-э, потираниями, поцелуями, облизываниями и прочим.

— Это очень ценное замечание, — спокойно согласился Захария.

— Захария, мне кажется, ты немного расслабился. Как-то не очень солидарно выходит, нет? То есть... не хочу, чтобы люди говорили, что ты немного голубоват, если понимаешь, о чем я. Голубок? Королева? Любитель сосисок?

— Не особо люблю сосиски, — заметил Захария. — Недавно я похудел, спасибо, что заметил.

Захария почувствовал, как в его задний карман проскользнула рука.

— Если хочешь, — сказал Джастин, — я мог бы дать тебе пару советов, как быть более, м-м, мужественным... — выдохнул он в шею Захарии.

— Ну правда, Джастин, не стоит.

Джастин с трагическим выражением убрал руку:

— На меня напал василиск, знаешь ли, — жалобно протянул он. — На меня накинулась гигантская змея.

— И это оставило на тебе свой след, Джастин, — торжественно объявил Захария и снова стал пробираться через толпу.

В этот момент погасли все огни.

— О нет, нас обнаружили! — вскрикнула Гермиона.

— О, проклятье, — сказал другой голос. — Снова нет электричества. Это все из-за вращающейся платформы и неоновых огней в специальном кресле Его Темного Лордства. Обождите, братья полуночи. Я вмиг все починю.

— Захария, — раздался знакомый властный голос Драко. — Надеюсь, это ты держишь меня за руку.

Захария прочистил горло — в качестве альтернативы пожиманию плечами в темноте.

— Вообще-то, — мягко ответил он, — нет.

— О, Джастин! — с отчаянием воскликнула Сьюзен.

— Что? — возмутился Джастин. — Это не я! Клянусь, на этот раз правда не я!

Голос Гарри Поттера звучал неровно:

— Не лги, Джастин, ты злобный... лжец.

Включился свет. Гарри Поттер стоял на значительном расстоянии от Драко, его щеки покраснели.

Эрни подошел к Захарии:

— Думаю, это коварный заговор против личной жизни хаффлпаффцев, — драматично сказал он. — Но кто может пытаться увести остролицего мальчика твоей мечты?

Захария пожал плечами.

***

Той ночью в штаб-квартире Гарри ясно дал понять, что он во всех них сильно разочарован.

— Как это никто из вас не получил полезной информации? — допытывался он. — И нет, Джинни, твои танцевальные движения не в счет, поэтому, пожалуйста, прекрати их мне показывать. — Гарри рассеянно погладил ее по голове. — Но мило, что ты пытаешься помочь, — добавил он. — Хорошая девочка.

Джинни оргазмически дернулась под его рукой, чего он совершенно не заметил.

— А где твоя информация, Гарри? — резонно спросила Гермиона.

— Меня кое-что отвлекло, — ответил Гарри и залился краской. — Я думал обо всех невзгодах, которые вытерпел от Волдеморта, — продолжил он, все сильнее краснея. — И жажде мести. Он меня очень злит.

Вспомнив об этом, он впал в мрачное, свирепое молчание. Гермиона предусмотрительно убрала свою палочку подальше.

Терри Бут наклонился к Захарии.

— Он выглядит таким разъяренным, — сказал он тихо.

Драко выглядел раздраженным.

— По мне он выглядит так, будто у него несварение, — сказал он уже не так тихо.

Захария ему улыбнулся.

— Возможно, он разъярен из-за этого, — мирно предложил он.

В ответ Драко усмехнулся.

Гарри снова рассказал, как он в них разочарован, и обвел комнату тоскливым взглядом, напоминая всем, что он трагично осиротел и имеет полное право страшно сердиться.

Захария подумал, что он чем-то смахивает на более изощренного Джастина.

— Думаю, мне стоит произнести еще одну речь об ужасных вещах, которые творит Волдеморт, — сообщил Гарри, с мученическим видом всех оглядывая. — Вы, кажется, просто не понимаете.

— Тебя это злит, Поттер? — вполголоса спросил Драко.

Он и Захария сохранили совершенно невозмутимые лица, когда Гарри пристально на них посмотрел.

— Да, думаю, я произнесу речь, — мстительно сказал он.

— Думаю, я немного вздремну, — философски сказал Драко. Он слегка зевнул и свернулся калачиком в кресле, положив голову на плечо Захарии.

Когда Драко устроился поудобнее, Захария откинулся назад, стойко избегая проникновенного взгляда Джастина. Затем начал рассеянно поглаживать волосы Драко.

Гарри развернулся и пнул стену.

— Извините, — выдавил он сквозь сжатые зубы. — Это Волдеморт. Иногда ярость меня переполняет.

Последовал хор сочувственных возгласов и кивков.

— Ярость тебя переполняет, и ты принимаешься убивать, — вмешался Эрни. — Ты это имел в виду? Это признание?

— Пожалуйста, Эрни, веди себя прилично, — сказала Сьюзен.

Она развернула стул и села лицом к Захарии, а Гарри Поттер начал описывать их полный, абсолютный и безграничный провал как шпионов.

— Сторона света кажется какой-то некомпетентной, — скорбно заметила Сьюзен.

— Приятно видеть, что ничего не меняется, — кивнул Захария.

Сьюзен выглядела расстроенной. Драко что-то тихо пробормотал во сне, и лицо Сьюзен смягчилось.

— Он и правда очень милый, — заявила она. Захарии захотелось, чтобы Драко это услышал. Он бы долго плевался. — У вас с ним серьезно?

— Похоже, что да, — ответил Захария.

— О, — задумчиво сказала Сьюзен. — Ну надо же, я такого скорее ожидала от Джастина.

Захария пожал плечами:

— Ничего не поделаешь.

— Лишь бы ты был счастлив, — произнесла Сьюзен.

Затем она замолчала и стала рассматривать пергамент Эрни, где он написал «Теория заговора №2347: Гарри Поттер запретил вопросы в конце своей речи. Хаффлпаффцев заставляют молчать?»

Захария обдумал странное предположение Сьюзен. Счастлив?

Захария всегда был в меру всем доволен, мир забавлял и раздражал его в равных пропорциях. Драко в этом уравнении, безусловно, оказался новым фактором, причем очень забавным.

Захария подумал, что был доволен больше обычного. Да и Сьюзен, наверное, имела в виду то ощущение, на котором Захария порой ловил себя, когда Драко улыбался.

Какой-то легкий прилив тепла.

Сьюзен повернулась к нему и встревоженно спросила:

— Ты ведь счастлив?

Захария пожал плечами.


	3. Как барсук пал

Захарию изрядно позабавило, когда Хогвартс сгорел.

Тогда, конечно, пришлось поволноваться, началась массовая паника, все выбегали из своих комнат, Эрни кричал, что Темный Лорд пытается выкурить хаффлпаффцев наружу. Вот когда они все встали у озера и принялись наблюдать, как замок весело горел, Захарии это начало казаться смешным.

— Как же жаль, как же жаль, — благодушно сказал Дамблдор. — Такой огромный огонь. А я в ночной рубашке без зефира в карманах.

Захария на миг задумался о том, чтобы начать ему поклоняться, но затем решил, что это слишком хлопотно.

Джастин долго смотрел на Хогвартс, видимо, потерявшись в раздумьях. Захарию слегка напугало, что он даже не заметил, как рядом бродил Терри Бут в одних трусах. Он просто смотрел и смотрел, пока наконец не начало светать.

— Знаете что? — сообщил он, когда огонь охватил гриффиндорскую башню. — Я гей! Я пылаю!

— Это просто невероятно, — заметил Захария.

— Хочешь со мной встречаться, Эрни? Потому что я пылаю, правда! Я абсолютно готов к полноценным гомосексуальным отношениям!

Эрни подозрительно на него посмотрел:

— Это код?

Джастин принялся расстегивать на Эрни пижаму, и Эрни в ужасе отскочил.

— Я знаю, что здесь происходит! — воскликнул он. — Ты Темный Лорд, превратившийся в Джастина, и пытаешься подобраться ко мне, так как я единственный, кто знает ключ к сверхсекретному коду!

— Твои товарищи по факультету такие странные, — пожаловался Драко и положил голову Захарии на плечо. — Ну и ладно... Зато кто-то наконец сжег эту крысиную нору. Хотя ее можно было сжечь и днем, так гораздо удобнее...

— Поджог обычно сложновато осуществить средь бела дня, — невозмутимо ответил Захария.

— Не подвергай сомнению мои слова, — нахмурился Драко. — Теперь мы оба можем перейти в Дурмстранг, — задумчиво добавил он.

— Я все еще магглорожденный, — напомнил ему Захария. — Это не временно.

Драко очаровательно улыбнулся.

— Я все продумал, — сказал он. — Куплю тебе ошейник с цепью, и ты будешь моим рабом. Никто не станет возражать.

В этот момент появилась заламывающая руки Гермиона. Ее волосы были намотаны на бигуди.

— Тысячи защитных заклинаний, — потрясенно бормотала она. — И все впустую. Сложные, искусные чары... Чувствую себя немного...

Захария заботливо передал ей бумажный пакет Эрни.

— Да, кто бы мог подумать, что Ты-Знаешь-Кто освоит сложный механизм бензина и спички, — протянул он.

— Бигуди, — сказал Драко, отвлекшись от пожара. — Так значит... Грейнджер, ты специально делала такую прическу?

— Ну... да, — порозовев, ответила Гермиона. — Хотела, чтобы все думали, что у меня пышные волосы от природы. — Она начала всхлипывать в бумажный пакет Эрни. — Теперь и с этим покончено!

— Человек сознательно так поступил со своими волосами, — выдохнул Драко. Неожиданно он стал казаться очень маленьким и испуганным. Обхватил Захарию за пояс и добавил дрожащим голосом: — Обними меня.

Захария так и сделал. Джастин пробежал мимо и крикнул:

— Флаг вам в руки, радужные братья!

Неторопливо подошел Гарри Поттер, ужасно хмурясь.

— Прежде вы надо мной насмехались, — сообщил он им обоим, при взгляде на них помрачнев еще больше. — Что вы теперь скажете?

— Не делай такое лицо, — ответил Драко. — А то оно таким и останется.

— Теперь Волдеморт атаковал мое последнее убежище, — торжественно объявил Гарри. — Клянусь, он за это заплатит.

— За Хогвартс? Будем надеяться, он застрахован, — хмыкнул Захария. В конце концов, это же замок.

— У меня мерзнут руки, — пожаловался Драко. — В Дурмстранге у меня бы руки не мерзли, ведь в их форму входят меховые перчатки. Горе некачественным местам образования, которые не заботятся о стиле и благополучии своих учеников. Я могу засунуть руки тебе под пижаму?

Захария пожал плечами.

— Можешь засунуть их куда угодно.

— НЕНАВИЖУ ВОЛДЕМОРТА! — крикнул Гарри с неожиданным надрывом.

— Ну правда, Поттер, — усмехнулся Драко. — Медицинская помощь. Тебе не помешает.

Джастин снова прошел мимо и показал Захарии большой палец. Затем встал рядом с Гарри.

— Привет, Гарри, — сказал он. — Я гей.

— Я не настолько слепой, — скривился Гарри.

Джастин соблазнительно улыбнулся:

— Что скажешь, крепыш? Ты и я.

— Я знаю Темные Искусства, — предупредил Гарри, поспешно доставая палочку. — И не побоюсь их использовать.

— О, я не против небольшого Империуса, — промурлыкал Джастин. — Обожаю пикантные игры.

Гарри отступил.

— Я еще не знаю как, — сдавленно выдавил он, — но знаю, что в этом виноват Волдеморт. И он заплатит, ублюдок такой!

— Обожаю, когда ты так яростно со мной разговариваешь, — заворковал Джастин.

Гарри сбежал.

Драко впервые взглянул на Джастина с уважением.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — сказал он Захарии. — И от хаффлпаффцев может быть толк.

Захария пожал плечами.

***

В итоге их всех отправили домой. Захария постучал в свою входную дверь в три часа ночи.

— Привет, мам, — сказал он. — Школа сгорела. Ее сожгли злобные захватчики. А еще я, кажется, гей.

Айви Смит пожала плечами:

— Пойду сделаю кофе.

Захария только порадовался разумному отношению матери к жизни, когда выяснилось, что он волшебник и ему нужно будет ходить в школу, полную мантий и метел.

Она сказала, это поможет сэкономить на плате за обучение, а еще повезло, что Захарии не придется носить остроконечную шляпу, так как для этого у него неподходящий нос.

Вопиллер от Драко пришел в шесть.

ГДЕ МОЯ ДЮЖИНА РОЗ, ЗАХАРИЯ? ГДЕ НАДУШЕННЫЕ ПИСЬМА О ТОМ, ЧТО ТЫ И ДНЯ БЕЗ МЕНЯ ПРОЖИТЬ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ? ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ СО МНОЙ НЕ СВЯЗАЛСЯ? ПОЧЕМУ ПРЕНЕБРЕГ МНОЙ И БРОСИЛ УМИРАТЬ? ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ЧАХНУТЬ БЕЗ МЕНЯ И ОБЪЯВИТЬ ГОЛОДОВКУ ДО ТЕХ ПОР, ПОКА СНОВА НЕ УВИДИШЬ МОЙ СВЕТЛЫЙ ЛИК! ВОТ КАК РАБОТАЮТ ОТНОШЕНИЯ!

Захария пожал плечами и продолжил есть хлопья. Приятно было знать, что Драко о нем думает.

— Значит, это твой парень? — спросила его мать. — Сильные легкие. Возможно, несколько требователен, но с другой стороны, всегда важно знать, чего ты хочешь в отношениях. Мы с отцом расстались, потому что он так и не смог дать мне того, что я хотела.

— Да, мам, — ответил Захария, — но ты хотела секса с женщинами.

— Что ж, он мне этого так и не дал, — вздохнула мать. — Я была вынуждена искать то, что мне нужно, на стороне. Он этого никогда не понимал.

— Да, мам, — сказал Захария. — Если бы только мой отец смог обеспечить лесбийский секс, вы бы и сейчас были вместе.

Айви пожала плечами:

— Ну не знаю. Он еще и настаивал на том, чтобы первым читать телепрограмму.

Следующий Вопиллер от Драко пришел в семь.

ЗАХАРИЯ, ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ ОТВЕТИЛ НА МОЕ ПИСЬМО? ЭТО БЕССЕРДЕЧНОЕ ПРЕНЕБРЕЖЕНИЕ МЕНЯ РАНИТ! ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН УСПОКОИТЬ МЕНЯ МНОЖЕСТВОМ ДОРОГИХ ПОДАРКОВ! МОИ ВОЛОСЫ СЕКУТСЯ НА КОНЧИКАХ! КТО-ТО ЗА ЭТО ЗАПЛАТИТ!

— Он такой громкий, и когда вы наедине? — спросила Айви. — Как же неловко, наверное. Я так поняла, у вас там общие спальни.

Захария пожал плечами:

— У него отдельная комната.

— А. Ну тогда все в порядке.

Следующий Вопиллер пришел в семь тридцать. Терпение Драко явно было на исходе.

Я ПРОСЛУШАЛ НЕСКОЛЬКО МАГГЛОВСКИХ ПЕСЕН, ТАК КАК МНЕ СООБЩИЛИ, ЧТО ЭТО ПРАВИЛЬНОЕ ПОВЕДЕНИЕ ДЛЯ БРОШЕННОГО ПАРТНЕРА, И ХОЧУ СКАЗАТЬ ВОТ ЧТО: ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ МНЕ БОЛЬНО, МАЛЫШ? КРОМЕ ТОГО, МОЯ МАМА УЖАСНО РАСКЛЕИЛАСЬ С ТЕХ ПОР, КАК ОТЕЦ ПОПАЛ В ТЮРЬМУ. ОНА УТВЕРЖДАЕТ, ЧТО У НАС НЕТ ФРАНЦУЗСКОГО ШАМПУНЯ. ОНА ЯВНО ПОВРЕДИЛАСЬ УМОМ. Я ЗАПЕРТ В АДУ С БРЕДЯЩЕЙ ЖЕНЩИНОЙ. ГДЕ ТВОЕ СЕРДЦЕ, ЗАХАРИЯ?

Ко второй лапе совы была прикреплена форма для ответа. Стандартную фразу «Просьба дать ответ» Драко зачеркнул и заменил на «Тебе лучше ответить, Захария, ответь прямо сейчас, Захария, ты об этом пожалеешь, если не ответишь немедленно, Захария!»

— Мне кажется, твой парень хочет, чтобы ты ему написал, — сказала Айви.

Захария пожал плечами:

— Пожалуй.

Захария написал в ответ: «Дорогой Драко, рад получить от тебя весточку. Похоже, тебе одиноко. Хочешь приехать погостить?»

Вопиллер от Драко пришел в семь сорок пять.

ОДИНОКО? МНЕ НЕ ОДИНОКО, ЗАХАРИЯ. МНЕ НЕ БЫВАЕТ ОДИНОКО. У МЕНЯ ТОЛПЫ ДРУЗЕЙ, ПОКЛОННИКОВ И ДОБРОЖЕЛАТЕЛЕЙ. НЕ ОСКОРБЛЯЙ МЕНЯ! ОДНАКО РАЗ УЖ ТЫ ЯВНО ПО МНЕ ИСТОСКОВАЛСЯ И БЕЗ МОЕЙ МИЛОЙ УЛЫБКИ ТВОЯ ЖИЗНЬ СЛОВНО БЕСПЛОДНАЯ ПУСТЫНЯ, ТАК УЖ И БЫТЬ, ТЫ УБЕДИЛ МЕНЯ ПРЕКРАТИТЬ ТВОИ НЕСТЕРПИМЫЕ МУКИ И УКРАСИТЬ СВОИМ ПРИСУТСТВИЕМ ТВОЕ СКРОМНОЕ ЖИЛИЩЕ. КУПИ ФРАНЦУЗСКИЙ ШАМПУНЬ ИЛИ ПОЗНАЕШЬ МОЮ ЯРОСТЬ!

Драко прибыл в камин Захарии в восемь.

— Я ждал тебя раньше, — произнес Захария, помогая ему выйти, отряхивая угольную пыль с его мантии и целуя.

— У меня были дела, — с достоинством ответил Драко. — Полагаю, ты по мне скучал.

Захария пожал плечами.

***

Захарии показалось, его мать Драко тоже слегка позабавил.

— Хотя он не так хорош, как Эрнест, — заметила она с ноткой сожаления.

Прошлым летом Эрни приехал на неделю в гости. Каждое утро Айви и Захария просыпались от звука двух легких ударов, следом раздавался такой топот, словно бегемот мчался по степи, а затем крик: «Боже мой, он напал на меня, Темный Лорд отправил робота меня уничтожить, что это за мерзость такая тостер?»

Захария пожал плечами.

Драко очень внимательно следил, как мать Захарии готовила им лазанью, и Захария подумал, что это даже мило.

Затем выяснилось, Драко решил, что можно смешать кучу абсолютно идиотских вещей, сложить их в волшебную коробку и получить все, что пожелаешь. Когда Захария и его мать отошли, Драко с присущей ему изобретательностью решил это опробовать. Одно блюдо для запекания он наполнил моющим средством, соусом для спагетти и сыром, чтобы соорудить французский шампунь, а другое — салатом, чипсами, кремом для чистки обуви и мармеладом, так как ему захотелось торта.

Они вошли как раз в тот момент, когда дверца духовки распахнулась и извергла толстые, странно пахнущие пузыри. Драко Малфоя вынесло волной к их ногам.

Он посмотрел наверх сквозь мокрую, серебристую, унизанную пузырями челку и ужасно нахмурился.

— Вы знаете, что пожимаете плечами синхронно? — спросил он.

Захария и Айви пожали плечами.

— Я сделаю чай, — сказала Айви, не сводя глаз с Драко.

Когда Эрни впервые увидел чайник, то крикнул: «Ко мне, товарищи! Оле-оле-оле!» и с силой его ударил. Драко лишь зловеще на него посмотрел.

Похоже, он разочаровался в технике до той ночи, когда Захария показал ему телевизор. Драко был заворожен и невольно начал слегка подражать персонажам.

Втроем они смотрели фильм, в котором женщина трагически умирала от рака, а рядом плакали ее дети и прошлые любовники.

— Ха, — фыркнул Драко. — Вот умора. Они не могут еще более дешево и очевидно пытаться заставить меня плакать? Люди меня убивают.

Мать Захарии казалась слегка довольной.

— Понимаю, почему он тебе нравится, — заметила она.

— Я надеялся, что это стало ясно с первого взгляда на мое прекрасное лицо, — нахмурился Драко.

— У нас есть кое-что общее, — невозмутимо сказал Захария и обнял Драко. Драко свернулся калачиком с ним рядом и заснул.

Драко почти сразу присвоил каждый предмет одежды в шкафу Захарии, который ему пришелся по вкусу, и очень расстроился, что здесь не нашлось домашних эльфов и некому было подогнать вещи по его вкусу. Он разгуливал по дому, стройнее и чуть изящнее Захарии, воротники слишком сильно открывали его ключицы, а джинсы соскальзывали, обнажая участки бледной кожи на бедрах. Кроме того Драко разгуливал по дому с угрюмым видом из-за явного несовершенства своих нарядов.

Захария решил, что ему это шло.

Драко заставил их купить другие шторы. Они оба согласились, решив, что будет даже забавно пойти у него на поводу.

В последний день перед возвращением в Хогвартс Драко спросил:

— Я вел себя ужасно?

— Очень, — ответил Захария. — Но ты всегда такой.

Драко сел, отбросив с глаз волосы. Жест был небрежным, так что Захария подумал, разговор может быть весьма серьезным.

— Но ты бы скорее предпочел, чтобы я вел себя ужасно, чем наоборот.

Захария заметил во властном тоне нотку сомнения.

Захария пожал плечами:

— Наверное.

Драко недовольно сказал «И ты так и не купил французский шампунь» и заснул. Он свернулся калачиком поверх одеяла, его волосы растрепались, чего Драко терпеть не мог.

Захария достал еще одно одеяло, укрыл им Драко и лег на кровать, положив руку Драко на поясницу. Когда Драко шевелился, он ее иногда гладил.

Его мать подошла и встала в дверях.

— Вот значит как, — сказала она.

Захария пожал плечами.

***

Драко оказался возмущен, когда они вернулись на строительную площадку, которая прежде была Хогвартсом, и выяснили, что на время стройки им придется есть и спать в вагонах.

— На мне вырастет плесень, — мрачно пригрозил он. — Вырастет плесень прямо на лице. Я попросил у этой Помфри крем для лица, но она сказала, что у нее только набор первой помощи, а это не чрезвычайная ситуация.

Захария пожал плечами.

— Печально.

Всему их курсу приходилось есть на огромном покрывале у вагонов. Захария счел это порядком забавным, и его полностью устраивало, что Драко вместо спинки стула прислонялся к его груди.

Он подумал, что Гарри Поттеру совсем незачем сидеть так близко, но внешне остался невозмутим. Не мог же Гарри начать грязно его домогаться при свидетелях.

Драко нахмурился и посмотрел вдаль.

— Я ненавижу Темного Лорда, — объявил он.

Гарри посмотрел на Драко с таким видом, что напомнил Захарии мороженое в микроволновке.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он.

— А потом я спросил профессора Снейпа, но он сказал, что мы были посланы в этот мир страдать, и вообще раз он прожил тридцать лет без продуктов гигиены, то и мне самое время начать, — с горечью продолжил Драко, а затем покосился на Гарри. — Ты что-то сказал, Поттер?

— Я люблю батат, — сказал Гарри. — Это... американская еда... такая. Сладкий картофель. Сейчас бы его поесть.

Драко пристально на него посмотрел.

— Точно, Поттер, — огрызнулся он. — Мы живем в картонных лачугах, над моей кроватью протекает крыша, и моя кожа в ужасном состоянии. А ты сидишь и ноешь об углеводах. Тоже мне герой.

Захария отметил, что Гарри стал похож на побитого щенка, пусть и все еще слегка бешеного. Захария никогда особо не любил собак.

Конечно, Захария никогда и ничего особо не любил.

— Я тут подумал, Малфой... — неуверенно начал Гарри.

— Что-то не верится, — фыркнул Драко.

— Раз уж мы на одной стороне и все такое, наше соперничество кажется немного глупым, — вымученно продолжил Гарри.

— О, так я глупый? Ну да, похоже, даже не стою того, чтобы считаться твоим врагом, — процедил Драко, сощурившись. — Ну и ладно. Мне все равно. Говори что хочешь, но я не стану так быстро и бездушно разрушать традиции. Я ВСЕ ЕЩЕ НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ, Поттер. И всегда буду ненавидеть!

— Я просто подумал, было бы неплохо, если бы мы поладили...

— Да, да, тебе только повод дай разорвать отношения!

— Просто это было немного по-детски...

— Все ясно, я ничего для тебя не значу! — Драко скривил губы. — Я потратил на тебя лучшие колкости моей жизни, Поттер.

— Но...

Драко драматично взмахнул руками:

— Нет! Не надо слов! Что бы ты ни сказал, это ничего не изменит! Я понял, чего ты хочешь — а теперь проваливай с моего покрывала!

— Садись со мной, Гарри, — проворковал Джастин.

Гарри впился зубами в вилку.

— Ты выглядишь слегка расстроенным, — заметил Захария, сам из-за этого не выглядя сильно расстроенным.

— Думаю о Волдеморте, — неразборчиво пробубнил Гарри.

— Поттер — какой-то повернутый псих, — позже пожаловался Драко Захарии, когда они прогуливались у озера, держась за руки. — Знаешь, я думаю, у него мания.

— Тебе так кажется? — сказал Захария так уклончиво, как только мог.

— Я тебя умоляю, он просто зациклен на Волдеморте, — ухмыльнулся Драко. — Говорю тебе, Захария. Сначала мой отец, теперь Поттер. Тяжело это признавать, но Темный Лорд явно обладает сексуальной привлекательностью.

— Власть — сильный афродизиак, — согласился Захария.

В этот момент к ним подлетел Джастин и стал уговаривать купить значки Общества геев и лесбиянок Хогвартса. Он укоротил рубашку, так что она открывала пупок, еще на нем были шорты с низкой талией и радужная бандана на лбу.

— Кто-нибудь уже присоединился? — презрительно спросил Драко.

— Неожиданно много людей, — с восторгом сказал Джастин. — Я показал значки Гермионе Грейнджер, и она согласилась вступить... э-э, не спросив меня, для чего они... еще, э-э, мистер Филч и профессор Снейп, но они прикололи свои значки прямо к коже... И Гарри Поттер, — добавил он. — И сразу после него Колин Криви.

— Проваливай, — отрезал Драко. — Я не притронусь к твоим хаффлпаффским изделиям.

Джастин пошатнулся на роликовых коньках.

— У-у-у, Драко, ты такой властный.

Драко повернулся, адресуя Захарии улыбку в стиле «Боже-и-почему-весь-мир-такой-плебейский», но Захария думал о Гарри Поттере и Драко на обеде.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Драко.

Захария пожал плечами.

***

— Захария.

— Да?

— Думаю, ты должен посвятить мне сонет.

Захария поразмыслил над этим интересным предложением.

— Нет, думаю, это не для меня.

— Мне кажется, моя красота должна быть увековечена в стихах, — возразил Драко.

Захария пожал плечами.

— Заплати за это кому-нибудь.

Драко очень сдержанно улыбнулся.

— Полагаю, это разумно, — протянул он. Подцепил вилкой что-то на своей тарелке и попытался поднять. — Боже мой, это червь! — воскликнул он. — По нашим тарелкам ползают насекомые. Раз у нас есть магия, почему мы живем как дикари, как обезьяны, как профессор Хагрид?

— В них полно белка, — мягко заметил Захария.

— Меня сейчас стошнит.

— Может, и нет, если ты съешь белок.

— Ему незачем. Получает белок не из еды, а? — усмехнулся Джастин и скорчил рожу.

Драко ужасно возмутился и послал Джастину испепеляющий взгляд. Джастин, впрочем, уже был занят разговором с Колином Криви о его коллекции фотографий.

Драко отодвинул тарелку и прислонился к плечу Захарии. Захария продолжил есть.

— Ну я подумал, что коллаж с кем-то героическим отлично украсит спальню, — со всей серьезностью сказал Колин. — Но ясное дело, для достоверности я должен был запечатлеть каждую часть жизни Гарри, а он, кажется, немного стесняется камер. Но я с этим разобрался. Поставил камеры с таймерами у него в спальне, а еще в квиддичных раздевалках и в душевых...

— Вижу, ты как раз тот, кто мне нужен, — улыбнулся Джастин. — Покажи мне свои коллажи, тигр.

Колин выглядел довольным:

— Я поставил их в рамки.

— О-о-о, ну ты и шалун! Так что, Колин, у тебя есть парень?

Колин был ошарашен:

— О, я просто хотел такой же значок, как у Гарри Поттера! Я не гей. К твоему сведению, мой отец молочник. Молочные продукты — очень мужественная линия торговли.

Джастин вздохнул:

— К твоему сведению, ты оскорбляешь весь мир отрицанием своего истинного «я».

— Я не гей! — запротестовал Колин. — Я молочник!

— Твоя комната увешана голым Гарри Поттером!

— Только левая стена!

Гарри Поттер принялся грызть вилку, но Гермиона ее у него забрала.

— Что ты делаешь? — рявкнул он. — Я просто разозлился. Думал о Волдеморте.

— Да, Гарри, — вздохнула она. — Но мы волнуемся. Рон говорит, вся мебель в новой спальне в следах от зубов.

— Наверное, Волдеморт, — ответил Гарри, и его глаза забегали. — Он злой и склонен разрушать.

— Столбики кроватей?

— Не проси меня постичь его темный ум.

— Верно, товарищ Поттер, — сказал Эрни. — Наверняка столбики кроватей только часть более масштабного плана. Возможно, это разминка перед костями хаффлпаффцев!

Гарри злобно зыркнул на Захарию:

— Возможно.

Драко взвился:

— Не смей угрожать моему парню, Поттер!

Слово «парень», казалось, подняло Гарри на новые высоты гнева.

— Знаешь, что ты такое, Драко? — спросил Мальчик-который-ненавидел. — Ты заноза!

Драко фыркнул:

— И много ты видел убийственно красивых заноз?

— Ты заноза, — выплюнул Гарри. — Ты попадаешь людям под кожу, ноешь, чешешься, отравляешь кровь и раздражаешь, пока тебя не вытащить. Ты абсолютно невозможен, и ты приводишь меня в ярость!

— Как и марципан, — заметил Драко.

Но Захария заметил, он выглядел ошарашенным и опустил ресницы, явно задумавшись.

Такой фактор в уравнение Захарии не входил, но почему-то он заметил, что ресницы Драко были почти невидимы на коже — скорее отблескивали, чем выделялись.

— Не заводись, Гарри, — сказала Сьюзен. — У нас, знаешь ли, полно дел.

Гарри казался взбешенным:

— И что же хаффлпаффцы делают? Конкретно?

— Ничего важного, — спокойно произнес Захария, пожав плечами. — Они никогда не делают ничего важного. Даже Седрик Диггори не делал ничего важного. Они просто прокладывают путь всякими мелкими делами, бесславно выполняют сотни мелких скучных заданий, которые никто другой делать не хочет, и в конце концов из-за тех мелочей, что совершили хаффлпаффцы, герою удается победить.

Когда Драко взял его за руку, это тоже было мелочью.

— Эй, — сказал он. — Ты ведь все равно меня обожаешь, даже если я никогда не хочу заниматься чем-то скучным?

Захария пожал плечами.

Драко оглянулся на Гарри, который с лютым гневом глядел на маленького жука, ползущего по покрывалу. Судя по всему, чем-то этот жук его возмущал. Возможно, напоминал о Волдеморте.

— Думаешь, Поттер все это всерьез? — осторожно спросил Драко, его голос прозвучал слегка отстраненно.

Захария пожал плечами.

***

Хогвартс реставрировали по ночам, так что ученики засыпали под успокаивающий скрежет движущихся камней и с уверенностью, что Дамблдор скоро все уладит.

Конечно, в хаффлпаффских вагонах Эрни каждый час будил всех криком: «Они под шум роют подземные ходы! Быстро! Всем как можно дольше стоять на кроватях с поднятыми над головами сундуками, и мы разрушим их план, вырвем победу и накачаем внушительные бицепсы!»

Между этими побудками каждый успевал сказать: «Нет, Джастин, иди в свою кровать!»

Как бы это ни было забавно, у Захарии слегка разболелась голова, так что он вышел на улицу немного подышать ночным воздухом.

Камни проворно летали по воздуху, причем так резво, словно гранит был под кокаином. Дамблдор сидел у камней с упаковкой сырных палочек, одобрительно наблюдая за стройкой.

Палочку он не достал. Захария задумался, использует ли он в качестве замены сырную.

Затем внимательнее посмотрел на камни.

— Их передвигают домовые эльфы, — с легким удивлением заметил он.

— Благослови их, — кивнул Дамблдор. — Без кухни они чувствуют себя потерянно и одиноко.

— Но все думают, что вы трудитесь каждую ночь, восстанавливая... — Захария запнулся и уставился на Дамблдора, ощутив что-то, слабо похожее на восхищение.

— Умный парень. Сырную палочку? — спросил Дамблдор. — Хочешь что-то сказать по этому поводу?

— Нет, сэр. Я просто думаю, что вы классный.

— Рейвенкло, да?

— Хаффлпафф, сэр.

— О, — сказал Дамблдор. — Ну, неважно. Хороший парень.

— Я не против, — добавил Захария. — Хаффлпаффцы мало чего ждут от жизни. Стратегически это хороший ход. Получается, мы никогда не разочаровываемся и редко удивляемся.

— Похоже, ты много думал о Хаффлпаффе.

— Мне нравится иметь необычное хобби, — безмятежно согласился Захария.

Дамблдор кивнул:

— И от чего же ты сейчас мало что ждешь, парень?

Захария пожал плечами.

***

Следующим утром Захария не разговаривал с Драко. Он ждал, пока Драко заговорит с кем-то другим.

Гарри хмурился, глядя на покрывало. Драко это заметил.

— Может, ты сумеешь победить его, а не Темного Лорда, — с притворным сочувствием сказал Драко. — Думаю, оно для тебя более подходящий противник.

— Может, если бы ты поменьше ныл о французском кондиционере для твоих идиотских волос, в Армии Дамблдора от тебя была бы хоть какая-то польза, — огрызнулся Гарри. — И не такие уж прекрасные у тебя волосы.

— !!! — сказал Драко, хотя Захария всегда мысленно считал это «их» звуком.

Гарри оскорбил волосы. Захария с ощущением неизбежности наблюдал, как Драко набросился на него, и они начали драться.

Разумеется, было бы просто нелепо сказать что-нибудь вроде: «Убери руку с палочки и отойди от моего парня».

Они немного покатались по земле.

— Нет, ну что за злобный, непочтительный грубиян? — позже спросил Драко, его глаза ярко сверкали.

Захария пожал плечами. Ему казалось, это самый мудрый шаг.

— Захария, — произнес Драко уже тише и склонил голову набок. Захария не совсем понимал, что он хотел, но его лицо выглядело привлекательно.

— Что ты хочешь?

— Сонеты, французский шампунь, первоклассное обслуживание и стать правителем мира, но последнее тебе устраивать не нужно.

— Вот и хорошо, мне надо делать домашнее задание по Зельям.

Драко засмеялся, а Захария нет. Что-то не было настроения.

— В чем дело? — спросил Драко.

Захария пожал плечами.

— Как-то не забавно.

— Я думал, тебя все забавляет, — заметил Драко. — Я думал, тебе нравится только то, что тебя забавляет.

— Ну.

Драко прикусил губу, наверное, размышляя о страсти.

— Поговорим позже, — сказал он.

Захария пожал плечами.

***

Драко продолжал драться с Гарри Поттером на покрывалах. И в классах. Один раз он так вышел из себя, что пробил ногой дыру в стене вагона.

В дыре моргнул профессор Бинс.

— Боже, — сказал он. — Как удивительно. Это напоминает мне о Полупризрачном происшествии в 1854 году... прекратите улюлюкать и достаньте перья, дети, я начинаю диктовать.

Захария с какой-то непривычной отстраненностью осознавал, что все это очень забавно.

Это произошло в среду. Драко ворвался в общую гостиную Хаффлпаффа.

— Скажи пароль, друг, и входи! — продекламировал Эрни.

— Отвали, помешанный тупица, — бросил Драко. — Захария! Гарри Поттер меня поцеловал!

Захария подметил, что он назвал Гарри по имени. Итон в конце концов остался в пролете.

— Вот как, — ответил он.

— Да, мы дрались, затем он прижал меня к земле — временно, это была такая стратегия, я как раз собирался применить свой дьявольский план и разбить его в пух и прах, — затем он сказал: «Сейчас ты получишь, что заслужил», а затем засунул язык мне в рот! — воскликнул Драко.

— Не будь так шокирован, — встрял Джастин. — Гомофоб. Ты думаешь, что можешь нас подавись, но мы, геи, мы среди вас, здесь и сейчас! Тебе никогда нас не сломить!

— Тебе понравилось?

Драко с ужасом на него посмотрел:

— Разве ты не расстроен?

Захария подметил, что это не отрицательный ответ.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он повторил?

— Хочу ли я тебя обманывать? — взвился Драко.

— Я знаю, что ты знаком с концепцией, Драко, — напомнил ему Захария и попытался улыбнуться. — Я все время вижу, как ты применяешь ее в квиддиче.

— Почему ты не расстроен? — в ярости спросил Драко. — Что, я больше не забавный? О, ну конечно же, я нашел единственного хаффлпаффца во всем мире с комплексом превосходства.

Захария подумал о дьявольской совместимости, но Драко не вернул последнюю улыбку. Так что он пожал плечами.

— Почему ты не ударишь Поттера? Почему не попросишь меня не оставлять тебя, почему не сделаешь что-нибудь? Что ты хочешь? — крикнул Драко, его голос был властным и дрожал одновременно.

Захария пожал плечами:

— Что ты хочешь, Драко?

Про себя он подумал, что фраза Драко «К черту тебя и всех чертовых хаффлпаффцев» прозвучала ужасно мелодраматично.

Когда Драко хлопнул дверью, Захария подивился, почему ему это не показалось забавным.

— Вы сейчас что, расстались? — приглушенно спросил Джастин.

Захария пожал плечами.

***

Две минуты спустя Джастин упал на колени.

— Захария! — вскричал он. — Я всегда любил тебя, и я знаю, ты всегда любил меня!

— Да нет, не особо, — ответил Захария.

Джастин отмахнулся:

— Отрицание.

Захария счел своим долгом заметить:

— Отношения с парнем.

— Не считается, — твердо заявил Джастин. — У него очень девчачьи волосы. Позволь мне вывести тебя из шкафа, Захария, и показать мир липкой любви мальчика к мальчику.

— Это код, не так ли, — убежденно сказал Эрни.

— Выходи за меня, Захария, — предложил Джастин. — Я читал, в Лас-Вегасе это разрешили. Там есть часовня Элвиса.

Эрни ушел за своим словарем.

— Я даже найду для тебя заклинание мужской беременности, Захария. То есть для меня. Не для тебя. Это было бы преступлением. Ты изящный, дерзкий образец мужественности.

Захария прокрутил в голове все возможные способы отступления из вагона. В крайнем случае можно было разломать стены.

— Я слышал, оно вызывает побочные эффекты в виде утренней тошноты, — безмятежно заметил он. — Людей начинает рвать за много миль вокруг.

— Ради тебя я причиню невыносимые страдания ни в чем не повинным незнакомцам!

— Как мило.

Захарии захотелось, чтобы Драко был здесь и они могли обменяться смешками.

— Так что, прекрасный Захария, ты будешь моим?

— Вообще, Джастин, думаю, нет.

Джастин встал с колен, выглядя разочарованным.

— Но по крайней мере это было очень гейское предложение, — с надеждой сказал он.

— Могу смело тебя заверить, что это самое гейское предложение, которое я получал.

Три дня спустя Захария увидел, как Гарри и Драко ссорились в коридоре. Слышал крики, видел раскрасневшиеся лица и то, как Гарри прижал Драко к стене и засунул язык ему в рот. Как Драко ему позволил.

В итоге после всех мелочей, которые совершили хаффлпаффцы, герой одержал победу.

Он вернулся в общую гостиную Хаффлпаффа и сел на диван. Сьюзен подошла и прижалась к нему. Джастин нетерпеливо напрыгнул:

— Моему мужчине нужны объятия?

— Ну правда, Джастин. Нежелательные прикосновения, — мягко напомнил Захария.

Голос Сьюзен прозвучал тихо:

— Ты очень расстроился, Захария?

Захария задумался, было ли это расстройством — та еле заметная пустота, из-за которой все казалось не таким забавным.

Захария пожал плечами.


End file.
